Red Moon
by Titels
Summary: Watari wants to go demon hunting, and drags an unwilling Tsuzuki along. Who is the mysterious handsome vampire they meet, and where did Hisoka come from? MurakixTsuzuki Shonen-ai Completed
1. Things that lurk in the dark

_Hello! _

_This is my first time writing a shonen-ai story, or even a fanfiction for that matter! But I hope you will enjoy it either way. Well, this is somewhat a inspired by Buffy, but there will not appear any characters from outside of Yami No Matsuei.  
_

_This is rated M, but that is mainly me being cautious._

_Please have fun reading this story, and R&R!_

_oh, and if it says "Watanuki" instead of Watari, please excuse me. I had a bit of brainlapse when I was writing this, so for about the first half I was writing Watanuki instead (XXXHolic fan you know;;)._

_Disclaimer: I do not own neither Buffy nor Yami No Matsuei. _

**Red Moon**

Chapter 1, _Things that lurk in the dark_

"Watari! Watari, why are you dragging me to a place like this?!" Tsuzuki whined. "You know I don't like scary places, and this is one!"

Ignoring Tsuzuki's pleas, Watari happily continued walking, dragging Tsuzuki with him. "Watari! No! I want to go hoooome!"

It had all been Watari's idea to go to a cemetery in the middle of the night. Mentioning that going to the cemetery during a full moon was the best way to meet mystical creatures, and he really wanted to capture one and dissect it. Being his best friend, Tsuzuki had had no choice but to follow him, or rather, he had a choice until Watari suddenly knocked him out and brought him there. Tsuzuki was feeling rather revengeful and really wanted to leave Watari alone in the middle of the graveyard. But that was also the thing which stopped him. They were in the _middle _of the graveyard, Tsuzuki did not dare to leave his friend. Anything could jump him and if he were alone, he would be completely defenceless.

"Isn't this wonderful, Tsuzuki-chan?" Watari asked cheerfully. "But we haven't seen any mystical creatures yet… They better come soon or else this night will have been wasted." Tsuzuki mumbled to himself that he would be happier if it was a wasted night, and unfortunately for him, Watari heard it. "But if we don't find anything today, we will have too do it again!" And then he laughed as Tsuzuki started crying and whining once again. Unfortunately for Watai, they were being a bit too loud, and the specimens he was searching for were all huddling a safe distance away from the duo. A couple of hours later, a desperate Tsuzuki actually managed to drag his crazy scientist friend away, and they returned to the safety of home.

Watari was not a person to give up, however. The next day in school he could hardly sit still whilst waiting for the night to come. Tsuzuki however was making plans on how to avoid going to the graveyard in the middle of the night. He had bad experiences with ghosts and other such creatures, a fact which lead to him knowing a lot of demonology. The main reason for that was obviously to know how to get away from them when they actually came. He also knew that full moons were one of the greatest boost for demonic power, and that night it was going to be a red moon. The moon that just begged for monsters to go out on a prowl. To sum it up, there was no way Tsuzuki would fall for the same trick again, and he therefore decided that as soon as classes ended that day, he would be out of Watari's reach. In the library. Not even the brave and (in Tsuzuki's opinion) crazy Watari would dare to try and make a scene there, since that's where the fearful Tatsumi ruled. One fact that should be known about our dear Asato Tsuzuki before we continue the story. He was never the best planner out there, and he had been friends with Watari for many years. So when Tsuzuki put his plan into action, Watari was ready for it and once he arrived to the library Watari was there and greeted him with a rag filled with chloroform. Before passing out Tsuzuki let out a strangled scream which arose the curiosity of Tatsumi, but when he looked out trough the windows in the door, the pair was already long gone.

"Goddamn it Watari! I told you, it's not safe!"

Ignoring Tsuzuki's protests, Watari continued walking further into the cemetery. He was in an excellent mood. If Tsuzuki was so very concerned, it meant that they _had_ to meet a demon or the like this time. In his mind he was already dissecting it and winning a Nobel prize for his discoveries. Which could have been the reason to why he did not notice when Tsuzuki suddenly wasn't walking next to him anymore, but was instead frozen on the spot not knowing what to do when surrounded by a pack of vampires. Watari however continued walking until he knocked into a vampire and fell over on his ass.

"Well, well, look what we have here. Ain't you a brave fella, walking straight into me?"

Watari looked up confusedly. "Oh, hello. Didn't see you there."

The vampires laughed. "He has guts. I say we bring him to the boss, he always liked a good laugh before eating". The vampire Watari had run into grabbed a hold of him, "Go ahead and eat the other one guys, we should have something for doing the hunting!" But just as he said it, the other vampires fell silent and all looked behind him. He quickly turned around. His master was right behind him, and he looked displeased. "I didn't know you have enough power to issue orders like that…" he started, but then a sudden gust of wind brought Tsuzuki's smell to his attention. He looked up at Tsuzuki, who discreetly tried to move closer in order to grab Watari and run, and smirked. "You may have the other one," he said. "Amuse yourselves with his incessant babbling". Tsuzuki froze for a second after hearing that before deciding to make a dash for it. Running as fast as he could, he reached and grabbed Watari, who was all too close to the scary vampire with white hair to be comfortable, and then turned to run away. However, lacking vampire strength and speed neither of the two came very far, both because Watari was still in the grip of a vampire and because the master decided to make good use of the opportunity that was created when his prey came to him, instead of the other way around, and took a hold of his arm, pulling him close. "Ahh!" In Tsuzuki's mind, he had been running away. An act which ,according to him, usually did not involve suddenly bumping into a vampire, or being hugged close to said creature. Ransacking his mind for what to do when confronting vampires, he quickly discarded the plans involving crosses, garlic, stakes or sunlight. None of the previously mentioned things were currently available for his use, so he used the final option he could think of; performing an exorcism. "Begone, foul creature!" He started, but lost hold of what he was supposed to continue with after the vampire started laughing. Where was the writhing on the ground in pain, screaming as they started to burn? Some of the other vampires were actually doing just that, but the man in front of him just laughed. "I just can't figure out if you are brave or stupid. But I like it. I think I want to keep you, Tsuzuki." Pushing him down on to the ground, the vampire straddled him, before bending down to nibble on his ear. Tsuzuki gave out a sound of surprise as it happened and he realised what was happening. Now panicking, he started pushing and wiggling to get the bigger man off him. The man didn't seem phased at all, he just snickered in Tsuzuki's ear and asked "do you think I'm taking things too slowly? My apologies, I will make sure you feel pleasure in good time." Tsuzuki shivered at the words, but he didn't quite understand them. This was a vampire, right? He was supposed to suck his blood, not pleasure him. But he got his answer soon enough, as the vampire bit into his neck. The pain he had expected did not arrive, instead pleasure raced trough him, originating from where he was bitten. Unable to stop himself, Tsuzuki moaned as his blood was slowly drunk. "aah… Uh…." His breath came in short gasps as he tried to resist the pleasure. A vampire was drinking his blood, it was nothing to get aroused from. Then the vampire moved his hips, thrusting his groin against Tsuzuki's. And there was nothing he could do anymore, he was helpless against the pleasure. For a while nothing excited but him and the man above, the man who could make him feel so wonderful. But the feeling was brief, somewhere in the background there was the noise of vampires screaming in anguish, and he could hear his vampire whispering an excuse for being rude, as he withdrew his teeth and licked the wounds that disappeared, but for the scars. And then Tsuzuki was alone, writhing on the ground in dissatisfaction.

Meanwhile, the lesser vampires were being slain one after one, poor Watari was saved in time from being drained completely, since the vampires had found the anguish he got by watching his friend hilarious, they hadn't started feeding until after a while. In the end the white haired vampire was the only one left. But he was also going to die that night, Hisoka was going to make sure of it.

"That's one unusual weapon for a vampire slayer, boy." At the taunting words, Hisoka quickly turned around and faced the master of the vampires. Angrily, he charged, swinging his sword precariously close to the vampire. With each swing, it seemed as if he would hit him and let the blood flow, but it never quite reached. The vampire was just playing with him, and Hisoka knew it. It pissed him off to no end. As the fight went on, his swings became wilder and less controlled. There was just something with that vampire that made his blood boil.

In the shadows, Tatsumi was watching the fight. He was worried for Hisoka, he was quite an experienced fighter, and having such problems with just one vampire… and there was also something special with the vampire. Tatsumi had it just at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't quite remember it. But then he looked up at the red moon, and it hit him. That angelic demon was no other than Muraki, one of the oldest vampires still living. Angry for not realising it earlier, he was about to call the kid off and try to get them all back to safety before he decided to play serious, but it wasn't needed. Muraki suddenly moved from where he was fighting to whisper something in Tsuzuki's ear, and then disappeared. Neither Tatsumi nor Hisoka understood what had just happened, but they quickly moved to check on the victims. Tatsumi gasped as he reached Tsuzuki. The state he was in was hard for him to see. It seemed as if Muraki had chosen to use the other kind of bite. Tatsumi had only seen one person bitten in that way and then left alone before, but he knew that Tsuzuki was in for a horrible night.

_So, I hope this was to your liking. I know the grammar was a bit off at times/always, but i hope it wasn't very very bothersome? Oh, and the things marked with an is for things I'm unsure if it's actually possible to say in english. I'm not a native english speaker so add that to having a brain lapse and please forgive the mistakes. _

_And there are some of my very lame attempts to be humourus, and to have the characters in character and so on, please tell me how well you think I managed it. (Also, a huzza! for me for writing over 1800 words. Not exactly the length my usual chapters have.)_

_This was a bit of a test-trial and if no one likes it, it will not be continued. So please review or show me your love in some other way if there is any!_

_Toodles!_


	2. Consequences

_So, here it is. Chapter 2 of Red moon. It went much faster than expected, perhaps because I was cheered on by the fact that I got some positive reviews. Two to be precise. I am really happy that I got them and this chapter will be dedicated to them for it:) I hope you will enjoy this chapter too, even thought it might have been a bit evil of me, writing it the way I did_

_And I'm looking for a beta, anyone willing to take the job?_

_Oh, In case anyone would be wondering, I'm not a big fan of Hisoka, but there will be no particular bashing since I want to keep things as canon as possible. On the other hand, I actually don't see Hisoka and Tsuzuki as being in love, but rather sharing a friendly love. Now Muraki and Tsuzuki is a completely different thing... hehehe..._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own neither Yami no Matsuei nor Buffy... _

**Red Moon**

Chapter 2; _Consequences _

Tatsumi bent forward to lift the panting boy into his arms, but as soon as he touched Tsuzuki fire ran down his arms and he had to let go. It seemed as if Muraki's bite had other side effects than what Tatsumi had seen before. It was bothersome. Being unable to touch Tsuzuki meant he would have to use shadows, but he always preferred not to. They drained a lot of Tatsumi's energy, but this was an emergency. He looked up at the kid. He was already carrying Watari over with too much ease for such a small kid. When he came closer Tatsumi gestured to him.

"Take Watari to the car. I'll have to transport Tsuzuki with the help of my shadows."

Nodding, Hisoka continued toward the Tatsumi's car. The librarian, however, took a deep breath as he focused on calling the shadows, bringing both him and Tsuzuki to the car. Hisoka arrived with his burden not long after. The kid was strong and fast, as expected from a slayer. The trip back was fairly silent, Tatsumi trying to figure out what purpose Muraki might have with Tsuzuki, and Hisoka kept silent despite wanting to ask so many questions, understanding Tatsumi's need to think, and for silence. The only sounds made was those coming from Tsuzuki, the gasps and pants that was not quite because of pain and not quite because of pleasure either. The short trip from the car and into Tatsumi's small one storey house took place like the one before. After all, they couldn't move Tsuzuki by hand. Being a single bachelor, Tatsumi did not have a very big house. There was a bedroom, a living room and a small kitchen area. For practical reasons, he decided that it would most likely be for the best to let Tsuzuki sleep on the couch. Watari would have to share a bed with him, as there was no way Tatsumi could let either of them be alone that night. Hisoka offered to stay with him, in case the vampires would come and try to finish what they had started, and because he was hoping for an explanation. But Tatsumi would have none of it. Cleaning and wrapping Watari's wounds, he told Hisoka to go home, otherwise his step-father would be worried, and Tatsumi couldn't let that happen. Stalling, Hisoka didn't leave until Tatsumi promised to tell him everything he knew the next day in school. When Hisoka had left, and Tatsumi had done everything he could for Watari, Tsuzuki would have to wait until the endorphins Muraki had released stopped working, he cast one sad look toward the suffering Tsuzuki, still awake but Tatsumi doubted that he could actually notice anything in the state he was in, before heading to the bedroom, carrying Watari with him.

In the early hours of the morning, Tatsumi awoke. Tsuzuki was screaming in the living room. Hurriedly, he ran in to be helpful to his friend, who was crying and screaming alternatively.

"Where is he?!" Tsuzuki sniffled. "I need him! Where did he go? Did he leave me?"

Tatsumi knew it was a side effect from the bite, when the endorphins started disappear the victim would need the vampire even more than before. Slowly and cautiously, Tatsumi reached out to touch Tsuzuki. It didn't hurt. He sighed and pulled him into his lap, giving him a little bit of comfort in his agony. Tsuzuki's calmed down slightly, but he was still very upset. Eventually, after hours of the older man's support, Tsuzuki fell asleep. It was a calm and dreamless sleep, the sleep of one that is exhausted. Tatsumi sighed once again. He really did not know what Muraki's goal was this time, but seeing Tsuzuki in the haze of pain and pleasure was so much worse then when he had seen Hisoka after he was bitten. But the kid had been so small at the time… Perhaps his senses had not been as well developed since he had barely reached the age of 6… Muraki's power must have grown if they could make sure that no one would touch his property. Tatsumi sighed again. It was half past 6 in the morning, school would start in a bit more than an hour. There was no way neither Tsuzuki nor Watari could handle teaching that day, so Tatsumi called them in sick. At least the students would be happy. No history or science class today. Still, Tatsumi had to go to work, but he didn't want to leave Tsuzuki all alone and defenceless, even thought it should be fine during the day. Just in case, he woke Watari up and served him breakfast on the bed, whilst telling him of the events that took place and what he needed to be careful with. Before he left, he also gave a very strict warning that Watari was _not_ to try any of his experiments on Tsuzuki. Once Tatsumi had left, Watari thought of experimenting before he fell asleep again. He had had most of his blood drained, and it took it's toll. He did not wake up until late afternoon by the deafening sound of rain beating on the windows. He did not really wish to get up, but he could hear Tsuzuki whimpering from the room next door. Watari was actually feeling a little bit guilty for dragging his friend out monster hunting. If he hadn't this wouldn't have happened. He didn't dwell on this fact for too long, though, instead he went out to see what he could do to make his bestest friend feel better. The bestest friend ever, also called Tsuzuki, was trashing around in the small couch, his sleep interrupted by a certain presence. The rain stopped as Watari went into the living room, but before he could see how his friend was doing it knocked on the door. Watari had a bad feeling about it, but opened the door anyway. Muraki smirked at him from the other side of the threshold.

"Good afternoon, Watari," he said, "I'm here to pick up my pet."

Once Hisoka's lessons were over for the day he went straight to the library. Tatsumi was there, waiting for him.

"I expect to get all the information now, since you left me hanging for so long." Was his greeting to the school librarian and his watcher.

"Hello to you too, Hisoka," Tatsumi answered, "You better sit down. This is going to take a while." Tatsumi cleared his throat as Hisoka sat down, and made sure that there was no one else in the library, before locking the door. Then he told the kid everything he knew.

"All right. The vampire we met is Muraki. You should know who that is from your studies." Hisoka nodded, it was not easy to forget the name of one of the most feared vampires.

"I believe I haven't told you this yet, but strong vampires have two kinds of bites. The first one is what you normally encounter, a painful and often brutal way of biting someone with the only purpose of draining the victim of his blood. The second is not the same thing at all. It is a pleasurable bite, where the vampire injects a special kind of endorphins in their victims bloodstream. So instead of the normal pain the victim feels pleasure. Things are usually fine for the victim as long as the vampire is still maintaining contact with it, as the victim also becomes desperate for the touch of the vampire. However, if the vampire leaves when the person still have endorphins in their blood, the pleasure will turn into a kind of pain instead. They will long for the vampire's touch and be disgusted if anyone else touches them. It seems like Muraki also evolved so that he can now make sure that no one actually can touch his victim. This is what happened to Tsuzuki. He was suffering horribly yesterday because of it. Eventually the endorphins will disappear, but that will be a horrible period too, as the need for the vampire will increase by tenfold. It is like a drug addict unable to get a hold of drugs."

Tatsumi finished his short speech with a sigh.

"Unfortunately, I'm unsure as to what Muraki's purpose with Tsuzuki is. He could have easily brought him along when he disappeared yesterday, but he didn't. Perhaps he is just toying…" His last sentence was quiet, more of a musing rather than any actual contribution to what he was saying.

"How can you be sure it's Muraki?" Hisoka asked, vainly hoping that Tatsumi would be wrong and that it would be a much weaker vampire that just happened to share some similar traits.

"Ah… I know what you are thinking, Hisoka," he said, "but it could be no other vampire. The appearance is the first clue. Not many vampires have such angelic features with pure white hair and silvery eyes. And he appeared with the red moon. It is somewhat his trademark. Wherever he is, the moon will always be red when it's full."

Accepting defeat, Hisoka sighed. He knew it had been a futile dream that it should be someone else, especially considering the problems he himself had when fighting him. But there was one final question he wanted an answer to.

"Why was my blood boiling when I was fighting him? Like I really hated him, and wished for his suffering?" Tatsumi was surprised by the question. For Hisoka to ask such a thing… But he knew that he could not tell the truth, his charge would be too hurt by it. So for the first time in his life, Tatsumi uttered a lie to Hisoka.

"I don't know."

_Wahahah, anticlimax much?_

_And, le gasp! Hisoka has been bitten before? Oh, my! Who saw that coming?_

_For those who don't know; Endorphin is a substance in the body which is released when you are hurt and it reduce the feeling of pain but also produce a pleasant feeling. I'm a biology nerd, so I had to add a reason, now then didn't I?_

_Oh, oh! Guess who Hisoka's step dad is! Can you do it? If someone gets it right before I post the next chapter it will be dedicated to them_

_As always, Please R&R, and if anyone feels like becoming my Beta, I would be eternally grateful.  
_


	3. Have you seen this pet?

_Yo, everyone!_

_I'm here with a new chapter. A bit shorter than the previous ones, and also a bit later. But hey, I can't just sit and write all day, now can I. Anyway, I had some trouble writing this chapter. I had written approximately half of it first, but I really disliked it and so I ended up re-writing it. But now I'm happy with it._

_On another note, I just want my dear readers to know they are being spoiled XD, that is, I never update this quickly. Three updates in 4 days? Am I sick? Perhaps. The sickness called, "Woot, I've gotten reviews and shit". Even thou there are many more readers than reviewers, sadly. It makes me love my few reviewers even more, so you should be happy. Reviewers get love_

_Anyway, if there are some readers out there that likes my little thing but hasn't reviewed, favoured or anything else, do feel free to do so. _

_Did you know I love updating in the night? Well, night here where I live, at least. Because then I wake up, turn on my computer, and voila, what do I find if not some tasty tasty notices in my email telling me people love me?_

_And Spirit's Whisper, were kind enough to offer herself as a beta, which I am eternally grateful for, but I don't have a way to contact her. Is it not possible to answer the answers I send to reviews? I wouldn't know;; But if you are reading this, and haven't answered, because of the possible reason I mentioned or any other, please contact me again? _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei or Buffy_

**Red Moon**

Chapter 3; _Have you seen this pet?_

One bad thing about being a vampire, Muraki mused, was the ancient magic of sanctuary. In other words, the magic that stopped him from entering Tatsumi's house and grab his dearest Tsuzuki. But there were other ways to do it. Living for thousands of years did give you a bit of experience when it came to finding loopholes trough the magic. There was the obvious choice, that even fledglings or humans knew about. Being invited. Muraki knocked on the door and waited for someone to open. Only his pet and the scientist was there for the moment, so Muraki assumed that getting Tsuzuki would be a breeze. Watari was the one to open the door. Obviously, Muraki thought, since his pet was asleep on the couch. After Muraki politely greeted him and told him of his request, the blonde man simply stared at him dumbly. It wasn't cute at all in Muraki's opinion. Being the kind of person who did not waste opportunities, Muraki used the other man's temporary absence of a mind to his advantage.

"Could you get him for me, or invite me in so I can go get him myself?" Muraki asked pleasantly. Like he had expected, the other man reacted politely.

"I'll go get him for you. Wait just a second."

Sadly, Muraki thought, Watari realised what he was doing about halfway into the room, where he stopped and cursed before turning back to decline Muraki's enquire.

"Ah! I'm afraid there is no pet here"

Muraki sighed and leaned against the invisible barrier and said,

"But I can see his feet." It was true. Tsuzuki's feet were sticking out from behind the back of the couch. They were currently flailing, as Muraki had decided that visiting his dear in his dream would be a good idea. Watari panicked and blurted out a lame excuse, hoping to get the vampire to leave.

"Sorry, no pet here!"

He closed the door quickly and Muraki let out an annoyed sound as the door almost hit him where he was leaning. I'll just have to get him to come to me then, Muraki thought.

In Tsuzuki's dream, he was chasing butterflies in a field. But there were dark clouds in the sky, and they were moving closer and closer. He didn't like it, they scared him but at the same time he also felt a need to get closer to them. Wondering if he should run away or stay where he was, the choice was made for him as the clouds reached and towered over his head. It didn't rain, though. Instead everything went dark, so dark he couldn't see neither the field or himself anymore. Sitting in the darkness, a voice whispered to him.

"Mr. Tsuzuki… It's time to get up. I'm waiting for you."

At the sound of the voice, the part of him that had waited eagerly for the clouds were activated. If it pleased the voice, Tsuzuki would do whatever he wished. As such, Tsuzuki opened his eyes and rose from the couch. But he didn't know where his vampire was. Despite the bright lightening inside of the room, he felt as if he could hardly see anything, there was only the voice and him, nothing else mattered.

"That's a good kitten."

The voice was back, and it was praising him. Tsuzuki could feel happiness spreading trough every particle that was him. Now, if he could only find it, he would have nothing left to wish for.

"Now come over here and open the door."

Behind the door. That's where it was. His beloved, his dear. Tsuzuki started walking, the sooner he reached it the better. But before he was even close to the door a yellow blur attacked him and he fell to the floor, growling. Whatever it was that was trying to stop him from reaching the door, it was not going to succeed. He pushed it away, with more ease than he normally would have, but didn't stop to muse about it. He had a door to get to.

Watari breathed out a sigh of relief after he closed the door. Since darn vampire hadn't entered yet, he assumed that he couldn't. He had a vague recollection of Tsuzuki telling him something like that about vampires. It didn't matter if he remembered it or not, Watari figured, since if it wasn't true, his knowing of it wouldn't change anything. What was important right now was Tsuzuki. He had been moving around for a while now, namely since Muraki dropped by. Walking over to the couch, he was surprised as his friend suddenly rose, almost knocking him over in the process. He was looking quite rabid.

"Hey, buddy… You should probably try to keep sleeping, all right? No need to get up yet." Watari tried to reason with him. It was like talking to a wall, Tsuzuki made no sign of having heard him, or even noticed his presence. Waving his hand in front of Tsuzuki's face Watari tried to figure out what to do. But this wasn't the area where his brain worked at it's best, so he got the wonderful idea of calling Tatsumi and ask for help. He wasn't able to ask, however, as Tsuzuki started heading toward the door. An ominous feeling crept upon Watari then, and he abandoned his phone call in favour of jumping Tsuzuki to stop his movements toward the door.

"Tsu, no! Don't go out!" Watari pleaded as Tsuzuki easily brushed him off and started toward the door again. He had been quite unable to keep Tsuzuki down, as he was normally much weaker than his friend (being coped up in a lab all day didn't exactly build muscles) and he had lost a whole lot more blood than Tsuzuki, being fed on by a bunch of vampires. During his despair, he thought the shadows got blacker and deeper and briefly he wondered if this might be some kind of depression starting. It was the opposite of that. Tatsumi arrived with the help of his shadow magic.

"You are my angel! Our saviour from the shadows!" Watari exclaimed," Great timing!"

Tatsumi grabbed Tsuzuki and sighed.

"This had nothing to do with timing, Watari." He interrupted himself as Tsuzuki was fighting fiercely to get out of his grip. "I could hear what was happening here once I picked up the phone that just kept calling and calling. Now get up and get some ropes to tie Mr. Tsuzuki with!"

Happy to be of service, Watari bounced up, but then he stopped.

"You can find some in my closed" Tatsumi sighed, he had noticed Watari's lost look. "Now hurry up, I can't hold him forever!"

Watari gave him a strange look before running off. He came back half a minute later with the rope in his hand. Tsuzuki growled as they tied him to a chair in Tatsumi's kitchen. Finally able to relax, Watari came to think about Hisoka.

"Hey, Tatsumi. Where's the kid?"

Tatsumi wrinkled his eyebrows and turned to look at Watari from where he was trying to calm Tsuzuki down.

"He's out fighting with Muraki." Then he looked back at the still rabid man. "Or perhaps one of his cronies."

Not long after he said that, Tsuzuki stopped fighting and he looked around confusedly. That awful feeling of betraying someone was gone and so was the need to please. Tatsumi was looking at him sadly, and Tsuzuki wanted to ask what happened, but he was interrupted by Hisoka entering and slamming the door shut behind him.

"That sneaky little rat!" He shouted. "As soon as I had his little puppet cornered he turned on me and then just left! IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FIGHT!"

Tsuzuki gave him a curious look. Wasn't that a student at their school? Why was he fighting someone, with a dangerous looking sword to boot. He was dying to find out, and acted just like he used to and completely disrupted Hisoka's rant when he asked,

"Why is there a student here? And why is he fighting?"

_Random comments about the chapter:_

_Aww… Poor Muraki…. No cute little purple- eyed pet to play with in this chapter  
_

_My, my, Tatsumi, why do you have ropes in your closet?_

_Hisoka is pms'ing, as usual XD_

_Ah, the loveliness of being a scientists... Muscles disappearing... no knowledge of how to handle real life situations... Sounds like meXD_

**_Anyway, Please R&R_**

_**I will remind you of it until you get it right**_


	4. Pondering and Recollection

_Hiiii! Been quite a long time now, hasn't it? I swear it's not my fault! It is all because of the evil evil anime+manga called HunterxHunter. I'm innocent! It lured me into it's trap of watching the anime... and once I started I couldn't stop. So I ended up watching all eh.. 96? episodes, and then I started reading the manga (again). To prove that it's definitely not my fault, I can even blame it on a character! That damn Hisoka! ahh... The sexiness... the hotness... the evilness... I'm drooling just thinking about it. But why, oh why, was he named Hisoka of all names? I bet you can all figure out who I think about when the name Hisoka is mentioned... a certain little brat we all know and ... eh... I was going to say love, but you know... that would be a lie. Either way, that's what I've been up to. Don't kill me for being slow! puppy dog eyes I did warn you it was going to happen sooner or later. But anyway, here is the next chapter for you!_

_To my dear reviewers, do you actually get the answers I give to each review? I hope so, but well... I don't really trust ;; So if you haven't received any response (and I respond to ALL reviews), please tell me._

_And before I start, I should mention that the next chapter can't be expected til like 2 weeks... cause I'm gonna meet some friends who lives in a town 6 hours away... and I'll be there for a week, and then it's my graduation and my friend will be here... so all in all it will add up to approx. 2 weeks. I'm not saying it's impossible that there will be an update before that, just don't expect it._

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami No Matsuei.

**Chapter 4**

_Pondering and recollection_

Some days after Muraki's visit, Tsuzuki found himself handcuffed to the headboard of Tatsumi's bed. It was an interesting experience for him, especially with Watari sleeping next too him, talking loudly in his sleep about owls.

"Nooo… 003…. Not there!"

Tsuzuki found himself wondering, like many times before if there was something seriously wrong with his best friend. He didn't even want to know what Watari was dreaming about. There was also more important issues to think about, he figured. Like the situation he had somehow got himself into. An old and sadistic vampire chasing him… Tsuzuki hadn't been sure how to react to that information when they had told him. And even more so, the fact that he would have to live handcuffed to this bed until they were sure the endorphins had completely dissociated. Tsuzuki sighed. This was the reason to why he did not like monsters… they did bad things. Such as forcing him to lie in a bed all day, handcuffed, no less. It made it quite hard to move, but they didn't want to take the chance that Muraki suddenly visited and got him out of the house, and so, Tatsumi's bed was his current land, and the surrounding room his universe. Sometimes he reached paradise when Tatsumi remembered that he was but a human being and needed to use the bathroom every now and then. As Watari mumbled something about how he wanted to eat unicorn meat, Tsuzuki reached the conclusion that he shouldn't complain. After all, his friends did try to keep him out of Muraki's reach, and he did get both breakfast and dinner on the bed, plus the cakes and deserts Watari smuggled in for him. But it was just so boring! The only thing he had been doing was to think. Think, think, think, think! It was driving him nuts, he really didn't have that much to think about in the first place, and now doing nothing else? He sighed again. What had he done to deserve this? Walking into a graveyard during a red full moon. But that wasn't really his fault. It was all because of his blond friend. It really should be him who laid tied to the bed, day out and day in. Stupid majority. He had voted against being tied to a bed all day after hearing Tatsumi's reasoning, but of course everyone else had voted for. They were all sadistic bastards… the one he needed protection from wasn't Muraki, it was them! What was so fearsome about a 1000+ years old vampire anyway? His _friends_ were so much worse.

Some km away, in a fancy apartment, specially prepared for his living, Muraki was also deep in thought. He was usually a calm and calculating person, only moving when it benefited him. But that day had been different… He had been filled with such a need to posses his Tsuzuki that he had acted without thinking. It was so unlike him, he wasn't quite sure what had happened. Especially when he had left for the night. Randomly attacking the first pedestrian he met, sloppily draining his blood and left the corpse lying around. And he was usually so very careful… The blood had gone to his head… Tsuzuki's sweetly delicious essence, Muraki needed more of it. There had been another with such blood, Muraki vaguely recalled. Such a long time ago…

And then he remembered. Around the time when he had just been turned, hot- headed and hungry he had gone to the public baths, looking for a victim. At the time he hadn't been as picky, and anyone's blood worked fine. But as he was leisurely drinking the blood, _he_ had arrived. And Muraki had found himself stunned by the simple beauty and the power. The blood of the intruder had oozed of it. Dropping his victim to the floor, careless about the fact that he was not yet dead, Muraki had captured the other man just as he was about to flee, taking his time slowly devouring his blood. It had been heaven, drinking that blood… just like drinking Tsuzuki's was. At that time, his pleasure had been cut short. His victim escaped and gathered a great mob to chase Muraki out. They had been able to at that time. Nothing but a mere fledgling, taking care of more than two people proved itself to be too great of a challenge for him, and he had escaped. Pushed the humiliating event so far back into his mind that he hadn't been able to remember it. Until now. Until he got a taste of Tsuzuki's blood and it's taste triggered the memory within him to rise to the surface. Such a taste… He wasn't going to let it go this time. This time it was going to be his, completely and utterly. Alone in the finely furnished room, Muraki smirked.

It had already been a week. Hisoka was getting impatient. He had been patrolling every day, taking special care to snoop around Tatsumi's small house. He was waiting for Muraki. The next time they fought, he was going to win. There was no way he could let that bastard escape from him one more time! He was not going to be toyed with anymore. At least that's what he had decided. Tatsumi was quite sure he wasn't going to succeed very well. He had seen the fight, and as much as he hated to admit it, Hisoka wasn't strong enough to handle Muraki yet. Some serious training was in order first, but the kid kept sneaking out before Tatsumi had a chance to inform him about it. He knew it was on purpose, Hisoka didn't think he needed to train, evidently he figured that as long as he found Muraki it was enough. The naiveté of youth. Even though Tatsumi thought so, also he was worried about Muraki's long absence. The other man must know that he could easily beat them all, but yet he didn't make his move. It must mean that when the hit actually came, they would be in trouble. Or perhaps he simply wanted them to relax and so be unprepared for the next attack. It did seem to be a quite useful tactics when it came to Watari and Tsuzuki. The latter had been released from the confinement of the bed and handcuffs after Watari took a blood sample and examined it for strange endorphins. There didn't seem to be any, so Tatsumi had finally given in and let Tsuzuki go to work again. There was, however, conditions. He was never to be left alone, with preferably Tatsumi or Hisoka. Watari's protection skills were highly doubted, despite his claims that he had plenty of useful inventions that would protect them from vampires. His portable "house" was one of them. The only problem was that it was just a normal tent and it wasn't protected by the old law, and even if it had been there wouldn't have been enough time to set it up once Muraki came to get what he considered his. But so far there hadn't been any trouble, and the two best friends really seemed to believe that Tsuzuki was safe and that Muraki had given up. From Tatsumi's point of view, that was being naïve. Muraki would return, he just wasn't sure when.

'

_Hohoho. Shorter chapter then usual. My apologies. This is a bit of a small intermission (or whatever it's called;;) that needed to come for the story to move on. Not much action here, but you get to see what some of the characters think. Always something?:)_

_And I just want to point out a funny thing I noticed. It's about reviews. That is, for each chapter, the number of reviews I've got has increased by one. 1'st chapter 2, 2'nd chapter 3, 3'rd chapter 4. And this is despite the third chapter lying out there with no new updates for ages... Do I sense a pattern here? Maybe. let's see if we can keep it going, shall we? Or possibly prove me wrong by getting more than 5 reviews for this chap? That being said, please review? sweet smile_

_(hahaha, my authors notes are almost half the lenght of the chapterXD)_


	5. Silent Betrayal

_Aaaaand, here it is! Chapter 5 for your reading pleasure, filled with goodness. Though I'm not completely sure you deserve it. Sure, last chapter wasn't exactly a blast, but come on! 1 review?! _

_Oh, well. Doesn't matter. I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter more and actually review!_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Yami no Matsuei nor Buffy._

**Chapter 5**

_Silent betrayal_

Maria had been watching the purple-eyed man for some time now. Why she was keeping an eye on him, making sure that no harm were to befall him, she did not know. Nor did she need to know. The only thing that mattered to her was the wishes of her master. Her keen eyes surveyed the area around the school. So far she hadn't spotted any dangers, even though she had been about ready to intervene and attack when the blond man had appeared from nowhere to glomp her masters prey. Even thought she knew he wasn't a threat now she still had the urge to run to the rescue. But she wasn't going to do that. Her masters orders had been precise. She was supposed to keep an eye on him when her master couldn't and in the case of an emergency, rescue him. All other times, she was, however supposed to simply keep a silent watch and to make sure she wasn't noticed. The bell rang, and the students left the classroom with Tsuzuki in it. Maria was worried that he too would exit the room, she would have some trouble with watching him if he did. He had done so before, and that had led to her nearly being discovered. Had the woman not been Maria, she would have heaved a sigh, as she remembered the events that had taken place. Because Tsuzuki left the classroom, she had been forced to cross the street, in broad daylight, to enter the school. Inside the school, the children had pushed her like a stormy ocean, chasing her out of all her hiding places. With her luck, the man that was not supposed to notice her did. But strangely enough, he greeted her with a smile, assuming she was the older sister or mother to a child attending the school. And without any special care to what she said, he had dragged her along with him to the teachers lounge, where he had stored his lunch. He had been talking a lot, even when eating and sometimes there would be crumbles flying from his mouth. Maria had felt strange in his presence. Somehow much happier than being with her master had ever made her. And from the depths of her mind he had reminded her of something she had long lost. She couldn't remember it and it was annoying her, like an itch that she couldn't reach. It was something important… Maria shook her head to clear her mind. It wouldn't do to not be alert when on a task. An important task. It didn't matter that the man had been willing to share his lunch with her several times after that time. As she watched Tsuzuki took out his lunch and ate it in the classroom. The blond man bounced in not long after to join him. Maria turned her head away. She desperately wanted to join them and listen to the mans happy chatting. It was not what she was supposed to do. She was supposed to stay in the shadows and keep watch. And that was what she did, forcing herself to focus on the task she did _not _wish to interact with him. She did _not_ wish for it… In the classroom, Tsuzuki looked out the window and saw her. His smile deepened as he beckoned for her to come and share their lunch. Using all her willpower, Maria forced herself to melt into the shadows and disappear from his view. She couldn't allow herself to join them.

Eventually, afternoon arrived. It was time for Tsuzuki to end and walk home, accompanied by one or two other teachers. It was also about time for her master to wake up. As his mind got closer and closer to consciousness, Maria could feel that something was going to happen that night. She shivered and glanced sorrowfully at Tsuzuki.

"Not him…" She mumbled under her breath. He didn't deserve whatever her master was planning. Maria wanted to scream and shout, she wanted to warn them that danger was approaching, but she didn't. Instead, she watched them enter the same house they normally entered and waited. Soon, it would be dark. Soon her master would come.

The night air was crystalline and clear. Tsuzuki took some deep breaths of it. He knew it had been foolish of him, but he couldn't stand being locked in anymore. The short walk between Tatsumi's house and their school was the only time he was allowed out. No running around with the students in the yard during recess, but instead he was forced to stay in his classroom or the teachers lounge. It had bugged him in the beginning, but now it was driving him crazy. So he had sneaked out trough a window in Tatsumi's bathroom. It was the only place where they actually let him be alone. Tsuzuki remembered his friends words;

"You should be happy we let you be alone somewhere".

Apparently, Tatsumi wanted to have him locked up and under constant surveillance. Tsuzuki made a grimace in the direction of the house. He knew he would be scolded once he came back, but truthfully he did not believe that the crazy vampire was still after his ass. It had been a couple of weeks already and nothing more had happened. The farther away from the house he got, the more uneasy he felt. He felt chills running down his back as if someone was watching him. But that was ridiculous. If anything, it was probably only some poor bum that wanted money from him. The vampire was not after him anymore. It had probably only been a fun game for Muraki, he had probably left town ages ago! Tsuzuki told himself. But he couldn't stop the instinct that told him that that was bullshit. But he figured that he should be getting back. It wouldn't do to get Tatsumi furious. He turned around and walked straight into someone and would have fallen, if the person hadn't grabbed him around the waist to keep him close.

"I've been waiting for you", the man purred and Tsuzuki was cursing himself in his head. It had been a marvellous idea to sneak out, now hadn't it? He had practically thrown himself into the arms of the one he had been trying hard to avoid for the past weeks. Muraki smirked down upon him when he lifted his chin in defiance. The vampire wouldn't get him so easily this time, he thought, and stomped on Muraki's foot, hard. Nothing happened. The vampires smirk only deepened, as if he found Tsuzuki's attempts to break free too pathetic for words to describe.

"So beautiful" he mumbled, and lifted Tsuzuki's chin even higher with his free hand, before he bent down and his lips ascended onto Tsuzukis. Tsuzuki froze as the cold lips touched his and he didn't know what to do anymore. Should he fight that delicious feeling? As Muraki deepened the kiss, he decided not to. Muraki was a good kisser, he had had thousands of years of experience and he knew how to make his partner lose his mind. This time he felt like the man in his arms wasn't the only one to get lost in the feeling. Muraki completely and utterly adored everything about Tsuzuki now, and he wanted to whisk him away, away from the distractions he could feel coming closer. However, he did not yet wish to break the kiss. A sudden impact that threw him away from his pet and he found his own creature standing in front of Tsuzuki, guarding him.

"Maria", he growled, "what are you doing?"

The puppet seemed unsure of it herself. She did not disobey her master, his word were her absolute law. But she couldn't let him hurt her… her what? Her link to a time when life was enjoyable for her? Watari, Tatsumi and Hisoka was quickly coming closer and closer to where they were. If she could hold him off until the help had arrived, she would be satisfied. Muraki sighed and shook his head.

"Maria. You only have to listen to what I say and everything will be all right" he said. "Give my pet to me".

She shook her head, her will to save Tsuzuki stronger now that she realised that he could make the brunette into what she was. Give him living hell, apathy. Muraki's patience was wearing thin, his puppet had dared to revolt against him, and tried to take his pet away?! He waved a hand, and Maria flew into a wall 10 meter away. He had used more force then he had meant to, but it didn't matter. What mattered was his purple eyed pet, that had been watching the battle of wills with big eyes, and was now running toward the broken puppet to help.

"It's useless."

Tsuzuki didn't even bother to look back, ignoring the comment. It infuriated Muraki. How dared _his _puppet steal Tsuzuki's attention from him? He would not allow it, not now, not ever. Tsuzuki was his!

_Hmm, déjà vu much?_

_Finally, some MurTsu action for you all! Not super much, I agree. But better than nothing!  
_

_Wait, wait, wait! Right now, I'm super confused about the use of ' when talking about for ex. Tsuzuki's lips. Is it supposed to be an ' or not? I'm thinking it should be, but well… I've got myself super confused now ;; help?_

_If you liked this, please R&R!_


	6. Silent Betrayal 2

_eek, sorry! I know it has been a looooong time since I last updated this! Even thought I had planned on doing it earlier, time just ran away, first with going away for 2 weeks, and then once I got back I just had to read Tokyo bablyon + X/1999, which made me super depressed because a. it's depressing manga, and b. Because I felt like my stories are worthless in comparision. And now I'm about to move. Busy busy. Eitherway, this chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones, and I had problems with the ending, but I wanted to give my dear readers something! _

_And, as always, many thanks for all reviews and alerts and favourites! They make me really happy!_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Yami no matsuei!_

**Chapter 6**

_Silent Betrayal (part 2)_

Maria had once been Muraki's pride. He had created her, a perfect minion that didn't eat, drink or sleep. It didn't matter to her if she was out in the daylight as long as it was Muraki's wish for her to be out at that time. But that wasn't what made her so special. Any fairly good vampire could make someone like that, zombies were easy to create. No, what made Maria special was that she had the human ability to think. She wasn't a mindless walking doll, she could asses the situation and make decisions according to what would be more profitable for her master, Muraki. She has been his most treasured puppet, and that wouldn't have changed if it wasn't for that. Muraki had expected that she would sooner or later rebel against him, having allowed her the ability to think, it was doomed to happen. But the bitch had dared to steal _his _Tsuzuki's attention away, it was not allowed. The puppet had obviously actively gone against his orders, because she had been all too familiar with his pet and now a bond had formed between them. It simply would not do.

In a spilt second, Muraki moved to where Tsuzuki was kneeling next to Maria, the woman was trying to get up but couldn't because her spinal cord had been broken. Any human would have died, but mortal wounds did not affect Maria. She was, after all, only moving because of the strings Muraki held and moved. Grabbing Tsuzuki and pulling him back, so that he could feel his pleasant heat, Muraki cut those strings. Maria's vain attempts to move ceased and she was still. The back pressed against Muraki started to shake as Tsuzuki cried. Muraki smirked.

"She was a fool. She got what a traitor deserves."

Muraki moved his hand up to Tsuzuki's chin and lifted his face toward himself. Licking of the tears, he whispered,

"And it's also your punishment for ignoring me. Had you been a good boy, I might have let her live."

Muraki felt his beloved go stiff in his arms, and the tears stopped falling. It was his fault… All his fault… Tsuzuki wanted to disappear. Once again, someone had been hurt because of him. Always because of him…

"Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki!"

The sound of Watari calling his name broke his retrieve and he suddenly realised where he was. It was no time to get lost in bad memories. He started struggling to get out of Muraki's grip. But the vampire wasn't about to let go. He lowered his head closer to Tsuzuki's neck, enjoying the other mans scent.

"So beautiful…" he mumbled, kissing Tsuzuki's neck. "I don't want you to ever belong to anyone else… This time, I'm going to make you mine."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened as Muraki bit down on his neck, his heartbeat increasing in an attempt to let the blood reach all parts of his body.

"Ahn…"

The violet eyes slowly closed, as the owner became weak from the loss of blood. His breath came irregularly, as if even such a simple action took too much power from him. Muraki looked down at him with a small smile as he licked the wound closed.

"Don't worry, pet. Soon your suffering will end."

Blood splattered the ground as Muraki cut his own wrist open. And then there was the sound of a sword cutting trough thin air, as Hisoka's well aimed swing lost against Muraki's speed.

But it had achieved something. The vampire had been too focused on his prey to notice the small bugs closing in on them, and then Tatsumi had transported Hisoka with his shadows, giving him the opportunity to strike. Since he had lived for hundreds of years, experience helped Muraki to avoid the attack, but he had been forced to let go of Tsuzuki, who slumped to the ground, too weak to support himself.

"Tsh", Muraki muttered, "So you want to play, boy?"

Hisoka turned to face him angrily, and the glare and his protective stance over Tsuzuki made Muraki remember something that had happened just some years earlier. He laughed.

"You should be careful when choosing your playmates, boy. Otherwise it might end in the same way it did last time you and I played."

He smirked at the confused look Hisoka sent him. Well, he hadn't expected the boy to remember, after all, he had been so small at the time.

"At our sensual meeting under the cherry tree… Your blood was delicious, as was your screams…"

Hisoka looked pained, memories flashed before his eyes, but they were too old and too blurry for him to catch a hold of. But he could remember pain and pleasure his 6 years old body should not have been able to feel.

"Someone was trying to protect you too, in the same way you are now "protecting" my pet. Who was it…?"

Clutching his head with his hands, Hisoka fell to the ground. Angered, Tatsumi ran forward, and Muraki smirked.

"That's right. It was you, wasn't it? But you arrived far too late."

Tatsumi's face went white, from rage, both at Muraki and at himself. The night was silent for a second before Muraki's laughter broke the silence.

Watari shivered at the cruelty in it, as he clasped Tsuzuki in his arms, making sure that his pulse did not stop. They needed to get him to an hospital, the loss of blood was too severe and Watari feared for his friends life. As if reading his thoughts, Muraki stopped laughing and spoke once again.

"There's no need to worry about Tsuzuki, as long as I can give him some of my blood, he will be fine again."

Before Watari even had the time to consider what that would mean, Tatsumi spoke.

"There is no way we would ever hand Tsuzuki over to you!"

He was sitting with Hisoka in his arms, trying to get him to snap out of it whilst Muraki's attention was elsewhere. He couldn't let Watari think about Muraki's proposition. It would be worse for Tsuzuki if they actually let him be turned. He would be connected to the vampire and be forced to rely on him. But what was even worse than that would be the act of drinking blood. He knew their purple- eyed friend would never be able to do it with his kind heart. And Muraki would surely force him to drink, driving Tsuzuki's already fragile psyche to the edge. He allowed himself to cast a swift eye on him. Tsuzuki's breath came in harsh gasps and he looked almost as pale as Muraki usually did. It was time to end this. With Hisoka and Tsuzuki in such a condition, they could not handle the vampire, even though Tatsumi wasn't completely sure they would be able to handle him normally either. He felt like he was backed in to a corner, with only one opinion left. Summoning his shadows, he let them engulf him and his friends, and transported them to the hospital. Once they had safely arrived, he collapsed on the ground, leaving Watari to handle the rest.

_Please R&R?_


	7. Hospitals

_heeey, I'm back! With a chapter that is a bit longer than normally, I think. Sorry sorry sorry for the long wait, but my muse didn't want to let me write this chapter;;_

_Anyway, I hope you'll like it, there is a hole bunch of plot in this chapter:)_

_And many thanks to all who have me on alert, favourites or reviewed! (even thou more could do the last thing...:P) _

_-Titels_

**Red Moon**

Chapter 7: _Hospitals..._

After his pet and the foolish people who kept trying to get in the way had disappeared Muraki stood staring silently into the night. Drinking almost all of his Tsuzuki's blood had given him a strange thrill. He could still feel it in his veins, hot and sweet. He still had the taste left in his mouth, and he wanted more. It wasn't hard for him to figure out where the shadow master had taken them. With Tsuzuki in that state they would need a hospital, and there was only one close by. He would have no trouble entering there, and convincing a nurse to grant him entrance to his pet's room would not be a problem either. Yet he simply stood there, savouring the feeling of the dark blood that flowed through his veins. It was not the blood of a human, and Muraki laughed at himself for not noticing it earlier. It had been silly of him. But because of the revelation, he wasn't quite sure of his decision to turn the violet- eyed beauty yet, it was a waste of his delicious blood. And there were other ways to keep him close. No, he decided, he would not turn him yet. Let the hospital help him regain his strength, because he would need it, once Muraki decided to fetch him.

--

When Tsuzuki woke up he was surrounded by white. The walls were white, the ceiling was white and so was the sheets on the bed he was currently lying in. A hospital, he thought. There was nothing strange with that, his body felt heavy and even moving just a little bit took a lot of effort from him. But somehow that too felt normal. Hadn't it been like this for a while now? Just him and the white room, his days wasting away. Nothing really mattered, did it? Slowly and with effort he turned his head to the right where he knew there would be a window. There stood a tree outside, it's leaves rustled from a slight breeze, the same one that moved the white curtain inside. The sun was setting. Tsuzuki knew that it meant the doctor would arrive soon. He always came when the sun was setting to take new tests, day after day. Tsuzuki didn't like it, but he couldn't muster the energy to care. After all, it had been happening for a long time now, and it was going to continue for a long time. The doctor had promised that. A soft click could be heard as the door opened, and Tsuzuki involuntarily stiffened. No matter how many times it happened, he could never get used to the tests, or the doctor. He had counted the number of steps it took the doctor to reach his bed. It was always 6. He counted them again as he heard him approach. One… two… three… four…

"Tsuzuki!"

Unexpectedly, someone called his name. It wasn't the doctor and Tsuzuki felt like crying in relief when he realised it was his best friend Watari. It had just been a bad dream. A doctor? What doctor? Tsuzuki had never been a test subject…

"I'm so glad you're all right!" Watari exclaimed, sounding like he was about to cry. All thoughts of doctors disappeared as his mind started focusing on his friend instead.

"What's wrong, Watari?" he asked.

He managed to turn himself over to face his friend with more willpower than actual force and faced Watari's pale and tired face. His friends face got a strange expression, somewhere between worry and happiness, and Tsuzuki didn't know what to make of it.

"You don't remember what happened?" he asked.

"No…" Tsuzuki answered, wondering if it was something he actually wanted to know, "Why don't you tell me?"

At this suggestion, Watari looked slightly queasy and glanced at the door as if he wanted to escape.

"Ahahaha," he laughed and looked everywhere except for at Tsuzuki, "You are still tired. Why don't I tell you when you feel a bit better?"

Tsuzuki did not fall for his suggestion. Something had happened, and for some reason Watari did not wish to tell him. Tsuzuki had a feeling that he should, though, and asked the golden haired scientist to tell him. Watari was going to argue against it, but when he met his friend's eyes he couldn't. They were so filled with determination that he realised that there wasn't even a point in arguing. Sighing, he looked out the window and started telling Tsuzuki what had happened the night before.

"Well… Do you remember that you were banned from going outside of the house at night?"

Tsuzuki nodded.

"And the fact that you sneaked out through the bathroom window?"

At this Tsuzuki had the decency to look slightly ashamed, but as he recalled the event, the later parts started to make themselves reminded, too. Suddenly he wasn't so sure he wanted to remember what took place the night before. Watari didn't notice this and just kept going. Since Tsuzuki had got him started, he wasn't about to stop halfway. Perhaps it was better to just get it over with too?

"Well, I'm not completely sure what happened on your end, since we weren't there, but as soon as we realised that you had escaped, we set out to look for you before something bad would happen. As luck would have it, I had brought 'Mr. I- can- see- you number 4' with me, (Only insert the data of the person you are looking for and it will lead you without fail! (see YNM v. 7, p. 37)), so we could find where you were quite fast. Just a couple of wrong turns, it still needs some fine adjustment, and there you were! That bastard vampire held you in his arms, that nice girl Maria laid on the ground!"

Watari continued ranting on and on about how bad Muraki was, but Tsuzuki wasn't listening. Watari hadn't told it all, but he had told enough for Tsuzuki to remember. His eyes filled with tears. Maria… it had been his fault that she died… It had always been his fault when people got hurt…

His train of thought was interrupted by a pair of arms that wrapped themselves around him, pressing him tight to Watari's chest in a comforting manner.

"It's ok, Tsuz, It's not your fault!" he whispered, "It is that sadistic bastards!"

After a long time, Tsuzuki spoke.

"It's all right now, Watari. You can let go."

After being comforted by his friend, Tsuzuki felt much better. He knew that it was Muraki's fault that Maria had died, and he was never going to forgive him for that. He silently vowed that the vampire would pay for what he had done. Soon after that he fell asleep again, the crying and anger had taken its toll on his already weakened body. Watari stayed in his room until he was fast asleep, and then quietly left the room with a last stroke over Tsuzuki's hair.'

"I'm not going to let that bastard hurt you anymore."

--

That night a dark figure closed in on the hospital. There was a few girls exiting the hospital, and they couldn't help but stare admirably as he walked past them and into the hospitals entrance. As the automatic doors closed behind him he could hear their exited giggles and exclamations over meeting such a handsome man and envious sighs over the woman he must be bringing the wonderful roses to. He did not react to this, however, and simply went straight up to the nurse in the reception.

"I'm here to visit Mr. Asato Tsuzuki"

She gave him a sad smile, and was about to tell him that visiting hours was over for the day, and if he could come between 10 and 17 she would be thrilled to show him the way. But she didn't tell him, as her voice caught in her throat at the sight of how well his blonde, almost white hair reflected the usually bleak hospital lights. Then he spoke, once again asking to be shown where his friend were. She shook her head, and this time she managed to tell him that he would have to come back during visiting hours. He gave her a sad smile in return.  
"I'm afraid that my job would not allow such a thing" he answered, "Would it not be possible to make an exception?"

And then he smiled again, a bright smile. Her resolve faltered. Really, what harm could it bring?

"Do you promise to keep quiet and not wake him up?"

The man nodded solemnly and promised on his fathers grave that he would do no such thing as waking his friend up. She pressed some buttons on the computer and asked him to give her the name of his friend again. The man did, and she took it upon herself to show him to the room, after asking a nurse who was in the resting area just next doors to keep an eye our for patients, during the few minutes she would be gone. As they walked, the receptionist let her words flow, as she kept up a constant conversation with the man. And even though his only response to most of her inquires were short, she felt like she was somehow special to the man. Eventually they arrived to room 217 where Tsuzuki laid, and the nurse felt very disappointed. But she knew the man was there for his friend, and so she quietly opened the door and said "go ahead and enter".

The man thanked her with another of his beaming smiles, and she felt like she was on cloud nine as she left to get back to work. Inside the room it was dark. It was a moonless light and no light shone outside of the window. It didn't matter for the man, as he found his way through the dark without effort and placed the roses on the table next to the bed, before turning toward the figure of Tsuzuki. A hand that still was warm from the blood he had stolen reached out to touch the face that still held the paleness of someone who has lost a lot of blood. He stroked the cheek gently, eyes focused on his pet as he took in the features of his face once again.

"So beautiful…" he murmured, and he felt the need to posses arise in him. For the time being he fought it back, it would not do to act without planning. But he could allow himself a small indulgence, he thought as he leant forward and touched his lips to Tsuzuki's. A small sigh of pleasure escaped the lips of Tsuzuki and Muraki smirked as he withdrew his lips. He could hardly wait till he had the violet- eyed beauty in his possession. Casting one final look at the sleeping man, he turned around and left the hospital.

--

That night Watari couldn't sleep. He stalked the hospital corridors like a ghost, feeling extremely uneasy. He did not like that they were in the hospital where that bastard of a vampire could come and go as he pleased, and it worried him that he actually hadn't come. Despite how much Watari disliked the vampire, he knew that the other was no fool. He wouldn't have survived all those centuries Tatsumi claimed he had had he been a moron. And if the vampire was planning something, it must be even worse than just turning him, even though _that_ thought made Watari shudder. Either way, he was going to protect his friend in all ways that he possibly could, and since he had none of his useful inventions with him, he had settled on patrolling the hallways. It was a though job, because all nurses or doctors he would run into in the hall would quickly usher him back to his room if they found him up and walking. And he wasn't even sick. Mulling over the annoyance that nurses was and keeping an ear sharp to find the nurses before they found him, he was surprised to hear a slightly hushed conversation coming from a staff room. Initially, he was going to turn around and walk some other way, because going close to that room would be like asking to be found. But a word stopped him. They had just mentioned Tsuzuki's name. His escape was cut short and he sneaked over to the door with as much agility and silence as a cat, or at least that's what he thought he did. Even so, the nurses and doctors in the room seemed quite busy gossiping, so they did not notice when Watari peeked into the room trough the partly open door. The person leading the gossip circle was an surprisingly old nurse, and Watari briefly wondered why they let old hags like her to work in a hospital. All nurses should be young and beautiful to please the patients! His mind didn't dwell on that issue for a very long time, as he started listening to what she was saying.

"No, I'm completely sure it's the same person! He was just as adorable when he was a little boy!" The old nurse exclaimed.

"But you also said you had only seen him once. And in a room that wasn't even supposed to be used!" She was given sceptical looks from some of her colleges. Unexpectedly, a doctor helped her out.

"But he could hold some connection to that old rumour." He glanced around the ring of nurses. Most of them looked at him with inquisitive eyes. "Well, I am the doctor of Mr. Tsuzuki, and I was also responsible of finding out what the patient was suffering from. And that was the odd thing…" he began and then paused to make sure that he had everyone's attention. And he did, the room was dead quiet and every person in that room and Watari was looking at him intently.

"… Despite the fact that he had no internal nor external wounds, almost all of his blood was gone!"

A collective gasp went through the crowd. The doctor seemed ecstatic over the attention he was getting.

" And that's not the only thing! Since we needed to know what kind of blood was needed for the transplant we had to take a small blood sample. But as soon as the needle left his body, the wound sealed itself and it was like it had never been anything in the first place!"

He gave them some time to think it over. After a while some excited murmurs could be heard, but as always there was a cynical who had to challenge the doctor.

"Well, come on! A small needle wound has been known to "heal" suddenly, or it's rather that they just don't find it again." At this the young nurse laughed roughly. "And how does this connect to the rumours anyway?"

Watari had to admit that the doctor seemed sure of himself, at the very least.

"Well, how else would you explain the loss of blood?" he asked, giving his audience a questioning look, "and also, a person who can heal wounds just like that?! It wouldn't be strange if some doctor found out and wanted to use the discovery to find out how it worked, and if it could help other people too. I'm sure some of you thought about it when I mentioned the healing, am I wrong?"

The nurse looked like she wanted to argue again, but he kept going and didn't leave any room for interruption.

"And well, it is very possible that he would keep it a secret. After all, the prize and fame goes to the one who discovered it, so I bet the doctor would want to keep it for himself. And since Gildred here claims it's the same person she saw… "

Sickened by what he had heard, Watari sneaked away from the room. Had Tsuzuki suffered as a living test subject in the past? He knew that there had always been a part of his life that Tsuzuki couldn't remember, when they had first met Tsuzuki had been a boy who didn't even remember his own family. If what the hospital staff were talking about really was what had happened to him, Watari was glad that Tsuzuki couldn't remember anything. Desolately he went to Tsuzuki's room, just barely missing Muraki as he went out from the hospital, and sunk down on the floor by the bed.

_So, did you like it? If you did, please review, If you didn't please review and tell me why_

_Anyways, some YNM manga hints in this one, or well maybe only one then Anyway, surprisingly nice Muraki for a while there... Atleast he's being nice in my head, a bit too nice though. Oh well. _

_R&R?_


	8. Roses

_Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter after quite a long break. But it was well needed, in order for me to plan where I'm taking this story. And now I know. Hopefully the chapters will come faster now. Either way, I hope you enjoy this, even though it isn't exactly filled with action. The following chapters will be, I promise. (or well, maybe not the next one but^^)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, nor do I own certain marked quotes, they are from the manga. Only the plot is mine and it has been influenced by a lot of things^^  
_

**Red Moon**

Chapter 8, _Roses_

When Tsuzuki woke up he found Watari asleep on the floor with his head on Tsuzuki's bed. He smiled at the sight, but then a worried frown marred his pretty face. On the side of his bed was a big bouquet of red roses. They were really beautiful, but their colour reminded him of blood. Curious as to who had given them to him Tsuzuki took the small card that had been fastened to one of the roses.

_My dear Tsuzuki,_ it read, _These Red Queens are for you_. _Red roses symbolise passion. Soon, I hope you'll blossom into beautiful flowers beneath me.(1)_

Tsuzuki felt a shiver run down his spine. They were from Muraki. The vampire had been in his room whilst he was asleep. He could get in without any trouble… Tsuzuki quickly got up, dispatching Watari on the floor in the process and stuffed the roses in the nearest trash can none to gently. He didn't want anything from that bastard and they obviously symbolised things Tsuzuki wanted nothing to do with. He stared hatefully at them until a noise of complaint made him spin around. Watari was getting up from the floor, rubbing his head.

"What was that for?!"

Tsuzuki ran over to him and apologised before he started dragging his friend toward the door.

"I'm sorry, but we need to get out of here! It's not safe!"

"Tsuzuki! Hold on!" Watari shouted, pushing his heels into the floor to stop them from moving forward, "What happened? Why are you in such a panic to get out?"

Tsuzuki didn't answer, but pointed in the direction of the bin where a red rose could be seen over the edge. Watari was confused. A red rose and Tsuzuki went into a state of hysteria? He knew his friend was sensitive, but not to that extent. He shook his arm loose from Tsuzuki's grip and went over to the bin. Stuck to the side of the bin was the card and he took it up to read. And put it down again as fast as he could. He felt like having a nice little panic attack now too. Not one to ignore his urges, he also had one, and together they raced down the stairs and out into the room Tatsumi had borrowed from the hospital, with the help of various sources. Once there they immediately tried to tell him what had happened, both talking at the same time and starting at different places. Tatsumi somehow managed to understand the general occurrence despite that and he swiftly calmed them.

"It's midday. There's no need to worry about the vampire right now. You are still weak from blood loss, you should get a bit more rest," Tatsumi said with a tone of voice that indicated that they were both fools, "and perhaps change out of the hospital dress before you leave."

As Tsuzuki calmed down he realised his friend was right and he felt just every bit of the fool Tatsumi seemed to think he was. He still felt really weak and he was still wearing a hospital gown. Tsuzuki and Watari went back to Tsuzuki's room to pack their bags and get a bit more sleep. But in the corridor they were met by the bright smile of a Tsuzuki's nurse. The smile disappeared very fast as she saw her patient out and walking in the hallways, without any shoes and dressed only in a thin hospital gown.

"Mr. Tsuzuki," she said and glared at Watari, "what are you doing out of bed? If you can not keep still I shall have to revoke your right to have visitors."

Gulping Tsuzuki walked inside his room when she held up the door for him and then straight to bed. Watari sat meekly down in the chair for visitors. The nurse's sunny shine returned.

"Well then, Mr. Tsuzuki, I assume you are feeling better today?"

At his nod she smiled even brighter.

"Wonderful. Now, since I see that you are wide awake, I will bring your breakfast and then the doctor will come to run some test just to see that everything is as it should." She turned to Watari, "Now sir, I know you have been here all night, so I think it would be for the best if you leave and let the patient eat his meal by himself. He still needs plenty of rest."

Watari wanted to argue, but the nurse glared at him again before he had the time to do so. So instead he said,

"Well, I guess you are right. I'll see you later, Tsu!"

and disappeared out the door. Tsuzuki looked after him with a slightly pained expression. The nurse scared him too, and he couldn't believe Watari would leave him alone with her. The nurse smiled at him.

"Well then, Mr. Tsuzuki. I'll get your breakfast now and since I know you didn't finish all your dinner yesterday I'm going to stay with you to make sure you eat everything on your plate."

* * *

Watari was happy to get out of the oppressing presence of he nurse. He needed to eat breakfast too, and he knew that had he stayed there would have been no way she would give him some. He found his way down to the cafeteria where visitors could buy their too expensive food and sat down with a sandwich. He was quite happy, it was a nice sandwich and he had found himself a place in the sun. But as he was eating, he suddenly remembered the events of the night before. It came silently first, like memories of a dream, but soon enough he remembered it all. The sandwich didn't taste as good anymore, and he realised that he needed to talk to Tatsumi about it. Watari put down his sandwich, and went up the stairs to the room Tatsumi had been put into. As he got to the room he gently knocked the door, in comparison to how he and Tsuzuki had stormed in just half an hour ago. He even waited for Tatsumi to say "come in", before opening the door. And once he was inside and had sat down in front of the librarian he found that he wasn't quite sure what to say. Or rather, he wasn't sure he wanted to say anything. For Watari it felt as if as long as he didn't say it out loud it could just have been a dream of his, or his very vivid imagination playing a trick on him. He sat silent for several minutes, simply staring at the table and the cup of tea Tatsumi had somehow produced for him. It made Tatsumi get a bad feeling, he had never seen Watari being quiet before, the man even talked in his sleep. So despite the fact that he wanted to give Watari time to collect himself, Tatsumi was the one who broke the silence.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked in his normal cut- the- chase tone of voice.

It snapped Watari out of it. He knew that he needed to tell, it hadn't simply been his imagination. He took a deep breath and told Tatsumi about what he had overheard the other night. And once he was done he ravaged to his friend about the hospital staff. How they could gossip about his friend in such a way, sounding like they wanted to do the very same thing themselves. Tatsumi let him go on, since it gave him time to process what he had just been told. It worried him, almost more than Muraki did. It was probably not a good idea to let Tsuzuki stay at the hospital any longer. If what Watari had heard was true, and it was very likely that it was considering the state the young Tsuzuki had been in when Tatsumi's father took him in, being at a hospital could seriously injure his already weak psyche. Tatsumi cursed himself for bringing Tsuzuki there in the first place. When he actually tried to remember, he recalled that his father had tried to bring Tsuzuki to a hospital just after he was found, but the boy had been screaming and resisting so much that they had had to give up. Tsuzuki had never been taken to a hospital after that. But now Tatsumi, in his stupid haste had brought them there. They had to take him away as soon as possible, that was for sure. He didn't want Tsuzuki to be more hurt than he already had been. Not by that bastard Muraki or by anyone else. Tatsumi had to protect his friends, he couldn't let them down like he had in the past.

* * *

When Tatsumi had awoken at the hospital his first feeling had been anger. He had been angry at himself and angry with Muraki. That vampire was starting to get on his nerves, not only targeting Tsuzuki but also going after Hisoka. But once his burst of anger had disappeared, he was left with a feeling of despair. Compared to the danger his friends were facing he was so weak. Tatsumi got up from the hospital bed and walked out of his room. A nurse was walking along the corridor and he quickly stepped up to her.

"Excuse me, miss," Tatsumi said, polite as always, " could you tell me which rooms Asato Tsuzuki and Hisoka Kurosaki have been placed in?"

The nurse turned around with a smile, ready to tell the gentleman that if he would just come with her to the office she would find out, but then she saw the gown he was wearing and changed her mind.

"Sir!" she exclaimed, "you can not leave your room! You should be resting."

Tatsumi gave her an slightly annoyed glare, but he knew that she was only doing her job and taking it out on her would do no good.

"Miss, I'm afraid I have to insist. I need to know if my friends are all right."

After a short while of insisting, Tatsumi managed to get his will trough and she led him first to Tsuzuki's room and then Hisoka's. Tatsumi felt very relieved when the nurse told him that there was nothing to be worried about in Tsuzuki's condition. He had lost a lot of blood, but since they had managed to get him to the hospital in such a short time they had been able to successfully give him a blood transplantation. Hisoka's condition was worse, however. He was awake when Tatsumi came to see him, and the nurse left the two alone, since the boy didn't have any wounds that could be upset, but he seemed drained. The memories from the time Muraki had violated him had returned, not completely, but enough for Hisoka to feel disgusting. He had been raised as a vampire slayer and the fact that he had allowed a vampire to do such things to him hurt him badly.

"I'll kill him"

Was the first thing Hisoka had said when Tatsumi walked in.

"I'll kill him for what he did to me and Tsuzuki"

Tatsumi knew why Hisoka said that. It was the only way for him to handle what had happened, because if he didn't focus on his anger there would only be despair in it for him. And Tatsumi couldn't blame him, because that was exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to kill Muraki so that the boy and Tsuzuki could live their lives happily.

* * *

After Watari had stopped whining Tatsumi got up.

"We are going to check out."

That was all he said, but Watari understood and ran ahead up to Tsuzuki's room as Tatsumi went to talk to the nurse.

"Tsuzuki!" he yelled," Scaring the daylights out of his friend that was sitting on the bed, putting on his socks. "Get your clothes on! We are leaving the hospit…"

His yelling ended abruptly as he saw Tsuzuki, who was now lying in a heap on the floor, trying to get up. Except for shoes and one sock, he was completely dressed.

"Ouch! Why do you have to scream like that?"

"Eh, you are dressed." Was Watari's response. "Come on, get your shoes on. We are leaving."

Tsuzuki did that and they both went down to the reception, just in time to find a flustered nurse arguing with Tatsumi that Tsuzuki was not well enough yet to leave the hospital. When Tsuzuki and Watari came down, she turned her attention to them instead, trying to plead that they come to their senses. In the end they didn't, and the nurse reluctantly watched them walk away. What was she going to tell the doctor now? She had let him get away.

* * *

(1) YnM v. 3 c. 2 p. 56

_So, did you like it? I hope you did^^ Not much Muraki thou, sad sad. Please R&R, especially if you want the chapter faster^^_

_Oh, and if someone reviewed and didn't get answered it's because I didn't have internet for a while and, whilst I save all reviews I had to go back and answer them later, so if someone was missed I apologise._


	9. The plot thickens

_Hello!_

_Sorry it took such time to get this chapter out^^;; I had trouble starting it and ending it. Lol. And I also wrote an original story in the meanwhile. Or one chapter of it. If you feel like you can't get enough of my wonderful-ness (yeah right) then feel free to go read it^^ It can be found at my homepage, which means my LJ that I hardly ever use. A bit of Muraki in this one. yay! Hope you'll enjoy it, and I must say I'm really happy for all the reviews I got for last chapter! Well, R&R if you want me to update faster^^_

**Red Moon**

Chapter 9, _The plot thickens (A bit at least)_

After they had arrived at Tatsumi's house Tsuzuki once again found himself trapped. But this time it was worse. Before he had stayed indoors merely because his friends had forced him, but now even he knew that it was dangerous for him to go outside. And that made going out all the more tempting. Especially the times when Tatsumi and Watari went off to work. He was just so bored staying in all day and night. Tsuzuki couldn't really see the point of him staying indoors during the days either. Sure, Muraki was supposed to have a lot of servants that could walk in daylight, just like Maria, but it was a different thing. Tsuzuki wouldn't go far, just a small walk around the house and then he could escape inside in a jiffy if he saw danger approaching.

"That's only if you would be bright enough to realise that it is an enemy in time, Tsuzuki." Tatsumi had calmly stated when Tsuzuki told him about his wonderful idea. Tsuzuki scowled at the memory. As if he wouldn't recognise the servants of that bastard. Granted, he hadn't realised that Maria was one, but she had been different. Kind and lovely. Thinking of Maria made Tsuzuki's heart ache and the anger it brought drove some of his fear of Muraki away. Who was that bastard to play with her like that anyway?! Tsuzuki would make sure to bash his pretty face in when he saw him again… He sighed. It wasn't as if he would be able to do that, the past meetings with the vampire had showed that. The thought almost drove him into depression.

"I have too do something to stop that!" Tsuzuki declared to himself in the empty house and went into Tatsumi's kitchen to raid his supply of alcohol. Not that there was a lot of it, a single bottle of brandy and a couple of beer cans, because Watari had demanded that Tatsumi stocked up on beer as long as they were living there. Why Watari had too stay at Tatsumi's place too was beyond Tsuzuki, but it gave him some more amusing company than the house's owner. He worked in a library all day, so what was the point in coming home only to read anyway? Tsuzuki took the brandy bottle from the shelf. He didn't exactly love that drink, but he wanted to get drunk and if he had too drink beer he would have to pee a lot afterwards, and that would just be a bother. And since it would also be a bother to get a glass to drink from, Tatsumi made him do all the dishes in the house, Tsuzuki simply took a sip straight from the bottle. The liquid burned as it made it's way down his throat, and made him feel as if there was a pool of fire in his stomach. He grimaced. It really tasted awful. For a second Tsuzuki contemplated stopping. But then he remembered Maria's expression as she saved him and his own feelings of despair when he couldn't do anything to help her. Determinably he took another sip. The bad taste would not deter him from his chosen action. When Tatsumi returned 2 hours later, Tsuzuki was feeling very happy. Happy enough to throw himself at Tatsumi the second he opened the door, hugging him tightly and telling him how much he appreciate everything Tatsumi and his family had done for him.

"And you took in a shobby kid like meeee! I dun think anyone elseee would ever do such a thing!"

Tatsumi only sighed.

"Yes yes, I love you too, Tsuzuki" he said, looking around, "but what is Watari doing? How could he let you get drunk?"

Tsuzuki giggled at that. "Stuuupid Ta! It's not as if I need Wa's permission tooo drink!!!"

Tatsumi just glared at him slightly and dislodged Tsuzuki, who was still holding on tight to him.

"Watari!" He shouted, there was no way he would take care of the mess that Watari had created by letting Tsuzuki drink. But he didn't actually believe that calling for the blonde would do any good, most likely he was lying in a corner and puking his guts out. And Tsuzuki just kept on giggling. As Tatsumi kept on shouting and looking for Watari, Tsuzuki started laughing more and more. In the end, the only room the librarian hadn't looked into yet was his bedroom and he was just about to do so as Tsuzuki stopped him.

"What are you doooing, silly Ta-chan!" Tsuzuki did a little dance in front of him, happily jumping around. "Waaataari hasn't come home yet!" Then he started laughing again, enjoying the shocked look on Tatsumi's face immensely. Tatsumi did not find it funny at all. He had sent Watari on his way home hours ago, because he didn't want to leave Tsuzuki alone for too long that day. He had been in a strange mood when Tatsumi woke him up that morning.

* * *

Watari wasn't having too much fun either. On his way back to Tatsumi he had been stopped by a cute little girl. She had wanted directions to the old church, and because it was far away and she was so very cute, he had happily suggested that he could walk her there. It had still been light out and he figured it wouldn't take too much time to get her there safely, Tsuzuki would be fine alone for an hour more. And if nothing else, he could always drink Watari's beer if he needed something to occupy himself with. But he had doomed himself. After arriving at the church, which had been completely desolated at that time of the day, he wasn't completely sure as to what had happened. One second he had been admiring the old church, the amazing colours in the windows that had yet too fade and then he woke up in a large room, tied to a chair. And of course it all had to be that bastard Muraki's doing. For a second after Watari had just awoken he had hoped that it was the little lady's idea of fun. Perhaps she was into S&M? But no such luck, the person who entered through the door far far away was the vampire. He started chatting amiably with Watari, as if he wasn't tied to a chair, and he kept doing it as the cute girl entered the room, carrying an unconscious person with her.

"Don't you think this woman is beautiful?" Muraki asked him. "She's an actor, you know?"

Watari didn't, and he didn't want to watch as Muraki carelessly pushed his fingers into her chest, nails hard as crystal easily breaking through her skin, and removed her heart. She woke up as he did so, and Watari could see her eyes filled with fear as she coughed up blood and then stopped breathing all together. Muraki shrugged.

"Humans are so very weak, don't you think so?"

Then he proceeded to use her heart to draw on the floor. First a large circle. But there wasn't enough blood for the vampire to finish drawing. So he sent the girl, Irene he called her, to get the rest. And she did, after a short while she came back with a man and when it wasn't enough with his heart too, another. During all that time, Muraki kept talking with Watari, not showing any emotions as he was smeared with blood and the corpses lined up. Ignoring Watari's pleas for him to stop and let them go. Then he was done, and he slowly licked the blood from his fingers, smirking.

"It's not the blood I wish for," he told Watari, "but it'll do until I have obtained what I wish for."

Then he took a crisp white envelope out of the pocked to his suit. It was immediately stained red by the blood that was left on his fingers.

"I think it's time for the final act soon." He said, giving the envelope to Irene, "Better make sure the main actor comes on time."

* * *

By the time the envelope fell down the slot in Tatsumi's door, he had managed to make Tsuzuki sober up a bit and Tatsumi had just decided to go out and look for the scientist, even though he realised that he could only be with the vampire. But the letter stopped him. The red smears on the otherwise clean paper made it seem like it was shining. quickly he picked it up, hoping that Tsuzuki hadn't noticed it. But he had been too late, Tsuzuki was staring at him as he turned around, his lower lip trembling slightly.

"Open it." He ordered, but didn't wait for Tatsumi to do so, but instead snatched the letter from his hands.

_My dear Mr. Tsuzuki,_

_I invited your friend to play with me, but it turns out he wasn't feeling too well and as such, I am horribly bored. Unless something else comes along to entertain me, I might just decide to make a small snack out of him instead. If you feel like coming over to play, I'll be waiting at the abandoned factory. _

_With love, _

_Muraki _

For every word Tsuzuki read his face went whiter and whiter and as soon as he had found out where Muraki was he was running down the street, careless of the fact that he hadn't even bothered to wear shoes. When he was halfway there, his feet was hurting like hell and the adrenaline rush he had originally used had died down. His legs hurt from running too fast and too sudden, but he still couldn't stop. With the letter clutched in one hand he went on running. He had to get there before something happened to Watari. Then he saw the old church, it looked frightening in the dark, but he had to run on past it, to the factory that had been built where the graveyard used to be. The thought sent a chill down his spine, but he didn't have the time to be afraid of ghosts when his friend was in such danger. Tsuzuki banged the door open and froze. He was met with the sight of Muraki's teeth breaking Watari's skin and the fear that shone out of Watari's eyes.

* * *

Sometimes when vampires drink, if their prey is focused enough on one thing they perceive the memories. Muraki hadn't been planning on drinking that much from Tsuzuki's friend. Only a fast taste to give his pet a scare. But when Watari saw Tsuzuki as he stormed through the door, his mind was filled with anxiety and worry for his friend, not only because of the vampire, but also for the things he had heard in the hospital. And Muraki did not like what he saw, for someone but him to hurt Tsuzuki was something that could not happen. He wanted to find out more about the doctor, and so he kept on drinking for a little while longer, stopping only when he realised that there was nothing more the man could teach him. Muraki slowly withdrew his fangs, licking them to get away the blood that had stuck. He wasn't happy with the new information, not happy at all. And he realised that he would have to postpone his plan for a while, until he had got a hold of the doctor that had been torturing his pet.

* * *

_Soo... Did you like it? I can honestly tell you I'm not too happy about it. I had a hard time writing the last part and I ended it before I actually wanted too, but I did want to give you ppl some love^^_

_Please R&R and read my original fiction:p  
_


	10. Damned Memories

_Howdy all!_

_Here I am again, with a new chapter for you! I can't believe that I'm on chapter 10 ( I won't say already, cause that would be a lie but:P). Here's a chapter for all of you who have been waiting for Muraki. There shall be Muraki up to your throats. Or well, not really. But a lot of him at least:) Happy happy. I'm almost feeling like going on a random killing spree to get to my Tsuzuki now cause of the Muraki:P Either way, Hope people will enjoy this, we are one step closer to the end:O I'm planning like 3-4 chapters more. But there might be a sequel after that too XD _

_Well, on to the story!_

**Red Moon**

Chapter 10, _Damned Memories_

As Muraki withdrew his fangs from Watari's throat, Tsuzuki could do nothing but stare at his friend. He was so pale and the look on his face was pained. Tsuzuki could only stare as if in a trance. He saw his friend sag against the ropes as the vampire licked his teeth and lips clean with a contemplating expression on his face. Then it seemed like he had made a decision and he raised his head and looked straight into Tsuzuki's eyes. He smirked. It was a malicious smirk and it made Tsuzuki panic and his eyes left Watari and the vampire, only to fall upon the pentagram drawn with fresh blood and the corpses piled up neatly behind it. And then his mind seemed to return and Tsuzuki was suddenly aware of how much the old factory reeked of blood as he bent over and threw up, falling on his hands and knees as he did so, not stopping until there was nothing left to expel from his body. Despite that he still kept on hulking as the smell got to his nose again and again. He couldn't move from the position, even though he wanted to as he heard the vampire closing in on him, not even as he felt Muraki's cold hands slip around his waist to lift him. He felt petrified, the smell of blood reminded him of something forgotten. A terrible fear and pain that would never stop. As Muraki lifted him, Tsuzuki couldn't help but to grab a hold of his suit, squeezing the material tightly in his closed fists. Muraki carried him out of the room, and the fresh air made Tsuzuki cry from relief. He didn't even care that it was the vampire that was carrying him, as long as he got away from the stench and from the fear and recollections that came with it. Tatsumi was standing outside of the building, staring at Muraki as he carried Tsuzuki with hate in his eyes, obviously believing that Muraki was the one who had caused his anguish. He moved to summon his shadows but Muraki simply glared at him and it stopped his movements. The look in the vampires eyes told him that right now the game was off and that he would show no mercy it Tatsumi tried to stop him now. Tatsumi found himself shaking with fear, the power he could feel from Muraki now felt completely different from how it usually was. If he made a wrong move Muraki would smash him like a bug. So instead of attacking and taking his friend back, Tatsumi stood unmoving as Tsuzuki was carried away from him.

Muraki was walking in a steady pace, holding Tsuzuki close to him and little by little, he started relaxing. A short while after that he fell into a deep sleep in the vampires arms, feeling strangely warm despite the coldness from Muraki's skin. For a while he didn't dream, but simply slept, able to completely forget everything that happened to him for a while. Unbeknown to him he snuggled closer to Muraki's chest and as he did, the boiling anger in Muraki that had threatened to spill over calmed down and he smirked down at his pet. The delicate lips were pouting slightly and his skin was deliciously pale, even for being a human. Muraki felt oddly at peace, carrying the man in his arms and at that moment he did not have any wish to follow through with his plan. Not by using Tsuzuki at least. He was sure that there would be others, and he had unlimited time to find them. But the feeling only lasted as long as he was still close to his pet. Once he had arrived at his apartment and gently put Tsuzuki down on the bed, covering his slightly shivering form with a blanket and left the room to let the other man sleep, he lost it. He needed to go through with the plan, and as soon as possible. But before that, he would have to punish the man that took such _good_ care of his pet before. He walked out of the door again, and then walked across the hall to knock on the door. It opened faster than one would have expected, any normal person would have been asleep by that time.

"Oriya" Muraki said, "I need you to watch over my pet."

The man sighed. He wanted to ask what Muraki was going to do now and try to argue for him not to, but saw that it was not the time. Even though they had been friends for a long long time he could never really understand his friend. Nor would the wilful vampire ever do what Oriya asked of him. As if reading his thoughts the vampire told him not to worry.

"There won't be anymore killing right now."

And then he turned and walked down the hall, turning to the right as he came to the staircase and walked down. Not once did he look back to be assured that Oriya would do what he had asked, there was no need to. He arrived at the hospital not long after he had left, walking with twice the speed any human could run without breaking a sweat. The hospital was lit up brightly with a cold white light that made even the nurses on duty look like vampires. Confidently Muraki strode to the desk, giving the nurse behind a false yet charming smile. It was the same woman he had met before, Muraki realised, and then his smile wasn't completely faked. She had fallen so easily for him last time, and judging by the small gasp she let out, she hadn't forgotten him.

"Hello sir" she said, beaming at him, "how can I help you today? Or maybe I should say tonight." She joked. Muraki felt himself becoming disgusted by her. Compared to his pet, she was an ugly whore, but none the less, right now she was useful. For no matter how much he felt like trashing the place until he found that doctor it would do him no good and it would be a waste of time. He forced the smile to stay on.

"I'd like to see Gildred if you don't mind? She is here, right?"

The frown that came upon her face was oddly suiting. She obviously did not enjoy the fact that he was asking for the oldest nurse in the hospital. Was she not just so much more pretty? Muraki could pretty much feel what she was thinking. It was laughable. But then, her smile returned as she told him that Gildred was indeed there. But she couldn't just let him visit her like that, as she was on jour right now and might be called away to help a patient any second.

"Oh, don't worry" Muraki assured her, "It will only take a second or two. You see, she's my aunt and I just wanted to drop in for a second to surprise her as we haven't met for such a long time."

He gave her his most innocent smile. It wasn't very innocent, but the girl was dazzled and she, once again, bent the rules of the hospital and allowed him to go meet her. Just as she was about to show him the way, a parent and her young child walked up to stand in line behind Muraki and she was forced to give him a description of the way instead. She sighed sadly as he walked away with only a short "thank you". It wasn't hard to find the right place, just like when Watari had accidentally eavesdropped some time before the door was opened slightly and the vampire could easily hear the nurses gossiping. But he had no business with the other ones, they were simply bothersome and in the way. He considered his choices for a second before deciding that the simplest way was probably the best. Focusing his energy he sent a silent order to everyone in the room but the old nurse to go to sleep. Soon after he heard thuds as the ones that had been standing up fell down on the floor and then Gildred's gasp at what had happened. He entered the room and the old nurse gave him a vary look. Unlike the receptionist who was easily fooled by a pretty face Gildred had many years behind her and she had seen some strange things in her life. And she knew danger when it showed it's face. Muraki granted her a malicious smirk.

"W-what do you want?" she stammered, hoping that he would realise that he had gone the wrong way and leave. "I have nothing you could want!"

"But that's where you are wrong," Muraki smirked, " You have some information I would really like to know. Won't you tell me?"

She did not know what kind of information it was, but she didn't care. Nodding her head fervently she said, "anything!"

"Such a good girl," he told her, sitting down by the table. "I'd like to know who about the doctor in the rumour. You know who it is, don't you?"

Gildred got a surprised look on her face. "Dr. Satomi? What would you want with him? He quit a long time ago, I'm not sure where he went after that."

"Why don't you try thinking a little bit harder? I'm sure there are something else that you can tell me."

Despite the wording, Gildred knew it wasn't a request, but a demand. And she knew better than to decline the man anything he demanded.

"I guess I could try to find our old files on him…"

Muraki smirked.

* * *

Tsuzuki awoke slowly and uneasily. Even as his mind was waking up, he was trying to push it back down into the abyss of sleep so that he wouldn't have to face the memories. But no matter how he tried he was still waking up. Eventually he gave up and sat up in the large bed, absentmindedly noticing the feel of the high class covers on the bed and how soft the bed was. But the luxury that surrounded him did nothing to help his desolate feelings. The memories still hadn't returned fully and as he sat up he remembered them in parts and flashes. But that only left him confused and bothered. He didn't want to think about it at all, but since he already was he would rather that they came in full. Tsuzuki tried to catch one part and force it to come out as a whole. Memories of pain made him shake in the bed, yet he continuously tried to recall what he had once forgotten. But he was interrupted before he had got very far, an unknown man stepped in to the room and he was carrying a bowl that let out a delicious smell. Tsuzuki could not appreciate it, however, his stomach was still rebelling and he only wished for the food to disappear. The man frowned as he saw Tsuzuki's disgusted face. He stuck the bowl right under Tsuzuki's nose, making the other man reel back. He felt like puking again, but there was nothing left for him to dispose of.

"Eat!"

Tsuzuki looked at the man again as he was ordered like a stubborn child.

"Muraki told me you puked your guts out. You need the nourishment."

He stuck the bowl in Tsuzuki's hands, and under the mans stern watch Tsuzuki reluctantly started eating. His stomach made strangled sounds and Tsuzuki paused. The man glared. Tsuzuki took another bite. As he ate more and more, he noticed that he was suddenly feeling better. The nausea that he had previously felt had almost completely disappeared and as his body got nourishment the memories suddenly did not feel as threatening.

"What's your name?" Tsuzuki asked between the bites. "I'm Tsuzuki."

"Oriya. I know."

The other man's reply was short and to the point, not exactly inviting for discussion. Nevertheless Tsuzuki felt quite comfortable in his presence, it wasn't at all oppressing like the vampires despite the lack of conversation. By the time Tsuzuki had finished his bowl of stew he had actually started feeling almost content. If only it wasn't for the nagging of the memories at the back of his mind that wanted to be let out. As it turned out, they would get their way as the door suddenly opened and Muraki dragged a familiar figure inside of the room.

* * *

_Sorry if Oriya is bad. Not a character I'm too fond of. And you have no idea how hard it was to find a fairly suitable character to be the doctor! I mean, really. Not superhappy with what I got, but it'll have too do:P And isn't Muraki just adorable there somewhere around the middle:P I don't really know where that came from, cause it so wasn't what I had had in mind, but I'm quite happy with it:)  
_

_Please R&R as alway and make my day and updates faster!^^_


	11. Karma will come back to haunt you

_Hello all!_

_I'm back with the most bothersome chapter I've written. And it's probably gonna get more bothersome for me from now on... I hope you'll stick with me if it takes longer than usual for the updates to come. Anyway, it is also quite dark and emo (my problem you see^^;;) and morbid. So well, if you are afraid of a little gore (honestly not that much but) you might not be too happy with this chapter^^;;_

_Eitherway I hope you'll enjoy!_

_

* * *

_**Red Moon**

Chapter 11_, Karma _will_ come back to haunt you_

The sky was a dull grey and the wind spun the fallen leaves around in small tornadoes. Tsuzuki didn't notice it. The leaves rustled against each other. Tsuzuki didn't listen to it. Through the open window a breeze gently caressed Tsuzuki's chin. It was still warm, despite the fact that it was autumn. But Tsuzuki didn't care. What use was there to enjoy the beautiful autumn day when he was there, when the doctor would return any minute? In the beginning, Tsuzuki might have cared for it, he would have wanted to run out and play with the leaves. But now he didn't care, it didn't interest him for he would never get to play with the leaves again. The floor outside of his door creaked. It was a sound he did care about, because it meant more pain for him. The door opened. Tsuzuki curled up in the bed, pretending with all his might to be asleep. Maybe the doctor would go away… no such luck. The doctor bent over the bed, looking at him. But the face looked older than what Tsuzuki was used too and the fear the shone from his eyes were completely new. And then the doctor screamed and Tsuzuki was looking down at him as Muraki made Dr. Satomi kneel down on the floor in front of his pet. The man's face was a mask of horror, his hair stretched taunt by the grip Muraki held it in. The vampire pulled Satomi's head backwards, smirking as the man whimpered in fear and pain. But he didn't look at him, the only one worth looking at was his pet. Tsuzuki's face was frozen from shock and his pupils had dilated so much that his irises almost couldn't be seen. And then he growled. Anger twisted his expression and at once Muraki felt the need to posses the man rise in him. He wanted to discard the doctor and throw himself over his prey, but it would do no good. That could wait, and so he constrained himself.

"Tsuzuki" he called.

The soft sound made Tsuzuki turn around and look at the distraction. The vampire was smirking at him, a peculiar look in his eyes.

"What would you like to do to him?"

Tsuzuki started. Until then he had been filled with an intense anger, had almost been unable to hold himself back from pouncing on the man that had made his life miserable for so long, from bashing his head against the wall and from cutting his kidney out to see how long time it would take for it to grow back. He had wanted to lock him up in a room for years and enjoy the feelings of fear that would make the room stink. But now he wasn't sure anymore. Muraki's question had startled him out of the unreasonable anger and he was able to think again. He tore his eyes away from Muraki's, the vampire's eyes had hypnotised him, and looked at the doctor. A man who now looked older than he should, not at all the arrogant and prideful youth who had so many times told Tsuzuki about all the prizes he would get once he uncovered the secret of Tsuzuki's blood. His face was already twisted in fear and Tsuzuki could almost hear his heart beating like crazy. But despite all that, he still believed that he could find an shadow of the old doctor in the man. Despite the shaking, his head was still held high and behind all that fear, couldn't Tsuzuki notice the gleam that had always been there whenever the doctor looked at him? Tsuzuki felt torn. He wanted the doctor punished, but at the same time he just couldn't. He was, after all, such a pathetic man.

"Having trouble deciding which way to torture him, my dear?"

Muraki asked the question with a straight face, but he knew that Tsuzuki wasn't thinking about which way the man should suffer. The attractive anger had disappeared from his eyes and what was left in them was a massive confusion. His pet would give way to pity, and then Dr. Satomi would be left unpunished. But that just wouldn't do. How could he let anyone except for him bring such fear and pain to Tsuzuki's eyes? The doctor would be punished even if his pet didn't want it. After all, it wasn't all for his Tsuzuki's sake that he had fetched the man. Oh no. Muraki pulled the doctors head even farther back with one sharp pull. Some of the hair came out, at one place in a big chunk that left a bleeding gap. The smell of the man's blood was revolting. The man didn't even deserve to have his blood drunk by Muraki, he should be eaten alive by wild hounds. Muraki even knew the perfect place for it to happen. But yet, that wasn't good enough. He wanted to punish the doctor with his own hands, and there were plenty of ways to do that…

* * *

Tsuzuki woke up with a start. He hadn't even realised that he had fallen asleep, for it had not been the time for it. Falling asleep to the sound of a man screaming his lungs out was not something people usually did. Tsuzuki was shaking as more and more memories from the night surfaced as he woke up. The room still reeked of the blood Muraki had extracted from the man. Yet there hardly was any blood in the room. The vampire had been careful not to mess his apartment up when he tortured the doctor. Speaking of the vampire, he was no where to be found and neither was his friend that had unsuccessfully tried to stop Muraki. And that was a good thing, wasn't it? The thought scared him. He could still vividly remember the scene of the vampire gorging the doctors eyeball out. There was nothing enjoyable about it, yet some part of him, hidden deep down felt immense satisfaction about it. Now he would see if the doctor himself could grow it back. Tsuzuki put his feet over the edge. These feelings upset him. As he moved to rise, his foot met with something warm and soft. Tsuzuki froze for a second before he dared to look over the edge of the bed. But when he did, he wished he hadn't. Dr. Satomi was lying on the floor, covered in wounds and with one eyeball missing. But he was still alive and as Tsuzuki looked at him their eyes met. Tsuzuki screamed and sprawled backwards in the bed. No, there was definitely nothing enjoyable about what had happened to the man the night before. Tsuzuki was hyperventilating. He needed to get away, both from the psycho vampire who had done such a thing and from the stare of the doctor. Away from the memories even, if that was possible. Tsuzuki fell rather than got of the bed and dashed to the door and threw it open with a single movement. He ran for the front door and would have kept running until he reached a safe place where he could hide if it hadn't been for Oriya. Because it was daytime Muraki had been forced to hide and sleep out the day and the sunshine. But that didn't mean he would ever leave his pet unguarded. So before Tsuzuki had the time to go anywhere, Oriya grabbed him and pulled him across the corridor to his own apartment. Oriya felt pity for Tsuzuki. The boy was shivering and breathing fast, unable to calm down at all. Oriya sat him down in a chair, but the boy simply got up as soon as he let go. It was no wonder, any normal person would have a mental breakdown from witnessing what the boy had seen that night. Inwardly he cursed Muraki. Despite the fact that they were best friends and had been during all the lives they had met, Oriyas lives that is, there were some things in the vampire's personality that he just couldn't accept. Showing such a scene to the boy. Not understanding that it wouldn't lead to anything good. Oriya pressed Tsuzuki down in the chair for the fifth time. This time he stayed down, even though he was looking around, fiddling with his hands and he just wouldn't stop shaking.

"Hey, boy," Oriya said, "It was bad, but there is no need to be so upset."

He knew he was contradicting himself, but it the boy should have any chance of keeping sane when he was with Muraki, and the vampire obviously intended to keep him, he would just have too deal with it. But talking to Tsuzuki didn't help at all. He was still shaking endlessly and kept looking like a trapped animal.

"Snap out of it!" Oriya yelled, slapping Tsuzuki on the cheek.

And that certainly seemed to help. Tsuzuki stopped shaking and seemed to calm down a whole lot, like he was actually able to think again. And then he spoke, for the first time that day.

"Ha…ha…ha…" he said, quietly, "what really scares me isn't the blood…"

Oriya started, he hadn't been expecting that.

"What really scares me is myself… how… how could I even at some level find satisfaction in that?…"

Oriya had no answer to that. He himself hadn't enjoyed it one bit, but at the same time he didn't believe that Tsuzuki was the kind of person that would either. And he had always counted himself as a person who was good at understanding others, after all, living 5 lives with your old memories intact you learnt how to read people. Whilst asking Tsuzuki if he would get the same feelings if it had been him who was tortured, Oriya looked out the window. It was already quite dark, Tsuzuki had fainted a little bit before dawn and then slept through most of the day. Muraki would wake up soon, if he hadn't already. Oriya wasn't too happy about that.

"I don't know…" Tsuzuki answered him, "Before I would have definitely said that of course I wouldn't but now…"

"But that was a man that did something bad to you before, right?" Oriya asked. He hadn't been told about the situation at all, but from the way Muraki had acted he could draw some conclusions. "It's natural to feel a certain satisfaction when you get revenge. I don't think you need to worry about it, boy."

Tsuzuki didn't say anything, but he looked a bit relieved. And at that time Muraki choose to make his entrance, walking into Oriya's apartment like it was his own. And Tsuzuki's feelings went around the roller coaster once again. Only this time it wasn't about the dark side of himself, but about the way he felt for the vampire. Yesterday he had only held a deep contempt and disgust for the vampire and also an anger for killing and hurting other people so easily. For killing Maria. But now he also felt grateful. Grateful to the vampire that took revenge for him and mutilated the doctor badly. Once again he started hating himself. This was another side of him he hadn't known about. How could he feel anything positive for the vampire who did such cruel things? But when his eyes and the vampire's met, Tsuzuki saw an unexpected gentleness in them that he wouldn't have noticed before.

* * *

_So tell me, was the characterisation good/bad/ horrible? Cause I'm not too sure how well it went. So troublesome describing Tsuzuki's mixed feelings^^;;_

_Please R&R!_


	12. Making a deal with the Devil

_Hello!_

_I finally have a new chapter for you guys! It is unfortunately a bit shorter than usual, because I had a lot of trouble writing it in the first place and the part that comes next will be long... And I figured that instead of making you wait for another month, I'll give you this and then the next one once I'm done with it. You can consider it being one chapter split in half^^_

_Either way, for this chapter I would be really really grateful if you reviewed, especially with some criticism or comments on the feelings of the characters... did it seem real, did it not make any sense, was it really good, really bad, just alright? And there will also be quite a lot of revelations in this chapter, so if you have any comments on them too (did any of them come to sudden, doesn't make sense, goes way against an earlier chapter?) please tell me. This is mainly because in the beginning I did not have all of this planned, it was simply the first chapter and then the second and third just popped out and it wasn't til 4 or 5 that I had a set plot. _

_But enough of my babbling, read on and have fun! And don't forget to comment^^_

**Red Moon**

Chapter 12, _Making a deal with the Devil_

Muraki surveyed the scene before him. It seemed better than he had expected, Oriya had once again done a good job as a therapist. Muraki had always been able to count on his friend on occasions like this. Or perhaps not quite like this, but whenever he needed someone to be calmed down, Oriya had always been the one succeeding. His eyes wandered the apartment a second more, before settling on Tsuzuki. Truthfully, Muraki was glad that the other man seemed so calm, he had left the doctor in his room on purpose, knowing that it might cause wounds that would never heal. But it hadn't. Instead it had produced the desired effect. As Muraki met Tsuzuki's eyes, he saw the mans torment of being torn between hatred and… something that wasn't. It wasn't like and most certainly not love, but it was something on the way there. And it pleased Muraki.

Whatever it was Tsuzuki believed he had seen when his eyes met Muraki's, it went away almost instantly. But it still changed the way he saw the vampire. From a malicious creature that enjoyed pain and killing above all Muraki turned into something more human for him. And that's when he realised that, ever since Maria died, he had had an unconscious wish for the vampires death and not only because he wanted revenge for all the lives the vampire had taken, but also because of his fear that the next victim would be him. His mind raced through all the times he had met the vampire and he realised that his life had never been in any real danger, because it wasn't what the vampire wanted. If a vampire could feel gentle, then why shouldn't they be able to… love? Tsuzuki looked up at the vampire again. But no, that wasn't right. To label him as such, when he had shown these very human feelings were simply wrong, instead of "the vampire", shouldn't the blond be called by his name?

"Muraki…?" Tsuzuki suddenly said, but it was tentatively and without bite. Muraki turned to look at him, and that's when he destroyed everything. He gave Tsuzuki a questioning look.

"Ah… nothing…"

Muraki waited a second to see if his pet would continue the sentence. He didn't.

"Mr. Tsuzuki… I have a matter that I would like to ask for your assistance in."

He paused and Tsuzuki told him to go on.

"You see, there is someone I must summon and without your help I'm afraid I wont be able to do it at all."

Tsuzuki was intrigued. Why would Muraki need his help to summon someone? Tsuzuki didn't know, but because of his new-found realisation in Muraki's humanity he decided that he would try to help, no matter what it was. After all, if he wanted to encourage that part of Muraki, then he should show him how easy it is to help, just for the sake of helping.

"What can I do to help?"

"You can give me a little bit of your delicious blood," Muraki smirked, "because the last component needed for summoning my master is the blood of a child born from a human and a demon."

Whatever Tsuzuki had expected from Muraki, it wasn't that. For a second he was shocked, but that soon went away as Muraki continued.

"Of course, it's only a little bit. After all, I'm planning on keeping you after I have defeated the bastard." Muraki smirked. "My price, of sorts."

Tsuzuki suddenly remembered why he had hated the vampire. No matter how gentle an expression he could show, it still did not stop him from being a malicious creature. Still, Tsuzuki convinced himself that Muraki must have a reason for wanting to kill the other vampire. In fact, hadn't Muraki's master been the one to turn Muraki into a vampire? If Tsuzuki had been in the same situation, wouldn't he also wish to take revenge on whoever forced him to live such a life? Even so… should he really help the vampire with his mission? Killing is killing, no matter the reason for doing it. No. He wasn't going to help the vampire with this, but he still wanted to know Muraki's reason for fighting his master. So he asked, but the answer he got was not the one he had hoped for.

"Why? Because as long as he exists I'm not completely free, of course. And I'm very interested in finding out if he is strong enough to take me on. I know he's good at hiding from me, but just thinking about the fight makes my blood boil! I want to see the look of humiliation on his face when he's at my mercy, kneeling by my feet!"

As Muraki talked, his voice got more and more excited and an evil grin spread across his face. There was nothing but pure glee. Tsuzuki stood up quickly and walked toward the door, determined to walk trough both the vampire and his friend if necessary. Before he had taken even 4 steps he was stopped and held against a chest so cold Tsuzuki almost started shivering. "It doesn't matter whether or not you want to help me." The vampire whispered in his ear. "If I have too I have no qualms about taking a hostage or 2. That little boy seems to be an easy prey…"

His hands ran over Tsuzuki's back, running in soothing circles that opposed his harsh words. But it didn't calm Tsuzuki down, instead he started shaking. All these things were too much for him. There were too many emotions, too many things had happened, too many opinions that went against each other. He didn't want to handle them. If he could simply sleep, deeply and without dreams he would be happy. Leave it to someone else to figure out all of these bothersome things. Tsuzuki wanted to sleep, but Muraki's gentle touches stopped him, kept him conscious.

"Not yet…" he whispered, "I can't let you sleep yet… There is one last thing I need your help with first. Then you can sleep peacefully in my arms…"

He moved his hands, gently raising Tsuzuki's face to his, his thumb stroked Tsuzuki's chin with affection.

"Will you give me your blood?"

It sounded so sweet, the devil's temptation and despite the fact that he knew he should never accept it, Tsuzuki nodded.

"Good boy."

Muraki smirked and pulled Tsuzuki up, landing a light kiss on his lips.

* * *

Tsuzuki was regretting that decision now. Muraki had left him with Oriya after that, to prepare for the ritual. He hadn't returned until a couple of hours later, almost radiating life. Preparing for the summoning of his master didn't seem to be everything he had done. It made Tsuzuki react and think twice about what he had agreed to. It wasn't that alone, but also the fact that during the time Muraki had been gone Tsuzuki had had the time to think things through. It hadn't helped him get over his confusions over both himself and Muraki, but he had been able to handle it all a little bit better. And he had realised that nothing good would come from letting Muraki face his master. If the vampire could kill the other then Tsuzuki was sure that there was no chance for the vampire's gentle side to emerge. Instead it would be completely suffocated by the malice. So he had refused to go with the vampire when they had started to head out. But it hadn't amounted to much, except for that Tsuzuki had found himself unceremoniously thrown over a shoulder and carried to the same factory that Muraki had held Watari capture in. And that had been embarrassing. Even though it was quite late, it was a weekend and plenty of people were out, taking the chance to stare, point and sometimes laugh. But it still hadn't been enough to regret the decision. The vampire couldn't do anything without his permission. Except for brutally tearing out the hearts of still living humans in front of Tsuzuki's eyes, generously letting the blood flow over the factory and Tsuzuki. The blood from last time was still there, but it was now dry and crusted. Muraki followed the old lines, using the hearts as paintbrushes. By the time he had used 4 people, the circle was complete, but there was still living and breathing humans left inside the factory. Muraki eyed them with a contemplating look.

"What do you think, Mr. Tsuzuki?" he asked, "should I use a couple of more… as a substitute for the blood you won't give me? I could just let them go… But that would be such a waste."

Tsuzuki shook his head vigorously.

"No! Don't kill anymore people!" He was crying by then, begging Muraki to spare the lives of those not yet killed. "Just let them go!"

Muraki walked over to Tsuzuki from where he had been standing.

"My poor Tsuzuki…" he mumbled, "all upset. Tell me, why do you care so much for these creatures lives? They should mean nothing to you, yet you are shedding these tears for them."

With fingers coloured red from blood Muraki wiped Tsuzuki's tears away.

"You know what you should do to stop it. It's all so simple, a single word and I'll set the rest of them free."

A woman woke up. Tsuzuki could see her moving behind Muraki, shifting as she regained consciousness. She wasn't a woman, really, but closer to a child. Sleepily she rubbed her eyes with her hands and blinked. Then she saw the room, the people around her and the corpses. And screamed, a heartbreaking scream that echoed in the empty factory. Tsuzuki couldn't bear to look at her horror-stricken face and turned away. He could save her from the anguish. Just one small word…and she could walk away unharmed. Perhaps not exactly the same person she had been before, but at least she wouldn't be dead. Tsuzuki looked up at Muraki and nodded. He still couldn't bear saying it, but it wasn't necessary.

_

* * *

  
_

_Like it? Hate it? Love it? Don't feel anything about it? Review!_


	13. End

_Hello all! _

_I'm back and with the last chapter of Red Moon. Yes, you heard me, the last chapter. It has been a loong trip to get here, and there are things I'm not too happy with, but none the less, this is now complete. Buuuut, I am planning a sequel, if people are interested. Please tell me if you are. It's going to take a while before I get anywhere near started with it thought, I want to plan it all nicely. _

_Now then, this chapter took both longer and shorter than I expected. First I had huge troubles getting started for a week or 2, but then I had an inspiration boom which led me to write almost all of the chapter, but then it failed me and it took another week til I got around to finish the last part. But as a bonus for you since it's the last chapter and to make up for the shortness last time, this chapter is longer than usual:)_

_So, I guess all that's left is to ask you a happy reading! Please R&R, even you silent stalkers who always read but never review.^^  
_

**Red Moon**

Chapter 13, _End._

Muraki had learnt the spell of summoning completely by accident. It had been a long time ago, before he had learned about what his master had done. Though he had always been a bit cynical, as a fledgling vampire Muraki had dedicated a great deal of his time in medical studies. It was during one night when he had, quite illegally, been browsing through the library of a nobleman. Muraki could no longer remember who that nobleman had been, but on the other had, that wasn't essential. What matted was that in a corner of the library stood a bookshelf, mainly hidden by the rest. Their current owner wasn't the one who had had them written, but previous generations in the family had held an interest in black magic. The nobleman himself was quite embarrassed of having them, though his respect for past generations forced him to keep the books, even if they were hidden. That wasn't the first night Muraki had been in that library, but he had spent quite some nights there already, reading all books that seemed of interest. Despite having been in there so many times before, that night was the first time he had noticed the bookshelf. Of course it intrigued him, and he spent a couple of hours reading books from there, before he came upon what the author had called, "The complete collection of summoning spells". Muraki had snorted at the name finding it highly presumptuous, but yet he decided to take a look. But it was mainly true to it's name, there were all kinds of summoning spells anyone would ever need in the book. A spell to summon a lost kitten, to summon your niece from the dead… and even a spell on how to summon your master. The Muraki of that time had been quite disgusted when he read how to perform the very spell he did, and it was also the reason as to why he remembered it. Had Muraki still been his young and innocent self, who had had nightmares after learning how it was done, he would have spent all his energy trying to find another way, and if that hadn't worked, the procedures would have been done with regret. As things were now, too many things had happened to Muraki, his heart had grown cold and only the thought of revenge had warmed it. So he sliced Tsuzuki's finger without emotion, watching the deep red drop down to land exactly in the centre of the pentagram. Then he threw Tsuzuki out of the pentagram, the man landing heavily on his shoulder and dislocating it, but somehow Tsuzuki managed to avoid hitting his head. He watched fearfully as Muraki chanted unknown words, words that held a powerful beckon, but not for Tsuzuki. Then the blood started glowing all at once, making Muraki's laughing face a red mask of horror. Tsuzuki wasn't quite sure what happened after that, for one second he saw Muraki laughing like crazy, the next a second figure was in the abandoned warehouse, and Muraki lunged at him. Tsuzuki didn't know what was happening, the two vampires moved too fast for him to follow and sometimes he could catch scraps of words as the two mocked each other during the fight. Tsuzuki tried to crawl in to a corner, for at times the fighting got frighteningly close to him, and even if he wasn't the brightest person on earth, he realised that it wasn't something his body could take. Something changed in the fight. The one Tsuzuki assumed was Muraki started pushing the other one back, and Tsuzuki recognised his laughter. That's when the figure went for Tsuzuki. Time seemed to slow down and Tsuzuki saw the vampire's hand, razor-sharp nails shimmering red in the light from the still active summoning circle. It was moving forward, aiming for his heart. It frightened Tsuzuki enough so that he couldn't even scream but instead he watched that hand come closer and closer, until he could almost feel it scraping his skin, only to disappear in a flash as Muraki threw himself against the other vampire and time sped up once again. Muraki's face was a mask of anger, Tsuzuki could see his teeth as he snarled. His eyes never left the now fallen form of his master, feebly trying to rise despite his broken spine. Muraki walked toward him, in normal, human, speed this time, making a point of showing who was the one in control. For a weak bug like his master there wasn't even a need to use his unnatural speed. As Muraki got closer his master's struggles to get up increased, but his spine had yet had the time to heal and his efforts led to naught. Then Muraki reached him and planted a foot on his chest, pushing him firmly down to the ground. His face had lost it's anger and in it's place was an expressionless mask. The other vampire snarled at him. Muraki pushed his foot down harder and then there was a second of silence in which Tsuzuki thought he heard bone crack.

"You look pathetic, Master," Muraki mocked him and was awarded with a set of long nails burying themselves in his calve. The foot on his chest pressed down harder and the vampire couldn't help but gasp in pain.

"And to think you would actually go to such cowardice such as attacking my pet after realising that you could never defeat me. It's shameful, really."

He stopped for a second, looking straight into the eyes of his master, who opened his mouth as if to say something, but Muraki interrupted him.

"You are not worthy of being my Master…

Goodbye, _Saki_."

And then Tsuzuki knew he heard the ribs crack as Muraki's foot entered Saki's chest. The vampire was smiling as he gazed down on his former master. The pained look on his face gave him intense satisfaction, and the fact that Saki had yet to die pleased him immensely. Muraki nursed the though of keeping the other vampire like that, for a long, long time. Muraki moved his foot inside of Saki's chest. It made a squelching sound that made Tsuzuki wince. A distressed cry from his pet interrupted him. Tsuzuki was running towards them as fast as he could, shaking in fear but nonetheless kept going forward.

"Stop it!" he yelled, tears running from his eyes, "Please stop torturing him!"

Tsuzuki reached him and grabbed hold of his arm. The front of his chest was bleeding from where Saki's claws had touched him. It was an intoxicating smell and Muraki couldn't help but pull the man forward, lowering his head so that he could taste the sweetness. Tsuzuki froze under the other man's touch. He had never feared the vampire as much as he did then, but he couldn't bring himself to run away. Not when the pain and fear he had seen in Saki's eyes was still clear in his mind. This wasn't the same as the others- no matter how much had hated seeing them get killed they had got a quick death. The vampire beneath Muraki was suffering, just like the doctor had been suffering at Muraki's hand earlier. Tsuzuki had done nothing to stop it at the time, because of the slight tang of perverse satisfaction it had given him, but having it happen in front of his eyes again was something he couldn't allow. In his mind the pain and suffering from the doctor mingled with the pain and suffering Saki was going through.

"Please stop…" Tsuzuki's voice was weak now and he gripped Muraki's coat with both of his hands to stop them from shaking. Muraki tore himself away from his treat, like a child from a bag of candy. He stared at Tsuzuki with eyes that revealed nothing.

"You want me to stop torturing him?" he asked.

Tsuzuki nodded and clutched the material harder.

"But I was going to keep him for a long, long time, enjoying his screams. Would you deny me my entertainment?" he asked.

Tsuzuki paled at the thought of Saki's destiny at the hands of Muraki. But he wasn't sure whether to nod or shake his head, for Muraki's voice had sounded hurt that Tsuzuki would do such an horrible thing. Not that it was, really, but what Tsuzuki wanted stopped wasn't Muraki's joy only the torture. There was no need for him to say anything, though, his face betrayed his thoughts. Muraki moved his hand up, stroking Tsuzuki's cheek gently.

"But if it's for you, I could consider doing it..."

His other hand slid around Tsuzuki's waist, pulling the purple eyed boy firmly against him.

"Only on one condition, though."

Tsuzuki's eyes started filling with hope. Muraki's eyes gleamed red in the last embers of the summoning circle as it faded away.

"You will have to take his place as my entertainment. Your screams sound even more lovely than his."

Tsuzuki faltered, for a moment trapped in his imagination of what the vampire would do to him. He shivered as he imagined the pain, imagined screaming his throat raw and tearing his flesh as he tried to escape from the bonds that held him. And then the sudden ease as the wounds started healing, a feeling that only lasted until he realised that there was still a bullet in his stomach, and that once he was healed he wouldn't be able to get it out. The doctor wouldn't care about it, and it would stay there for ever, a cold piece of metal creating an incredible ache that wouldn't go away until the next time he decided to cut into Tsuzuki's flesh and by chance stumble upon it. And in his mocking voice exclaim, " I was looking for that! I was wondering where it had gone too."

"Mr. Tsuzuki," the voice brought him out of his reverie, "If you won't make a decision soon, I shall go back to my game."

Tsuzuki blinked and tried to calm his pounding heart. He was out of that, since a long time ago. It would not happen again… Not unless he accepted Muraki's offer. Then he would be back there again, wouldn't he. In that painful world, only this time no one would be able to save him. In the back of his head he registered Saki moaning from pain. The vampire had started to heal, but it would take a long time yet and Muraki's foot was obstructing the process. Tsuzuki shivered. He would have to accept the offer anyway. He could handle it, Tsuzuki told himself, after all, had he not been able to do so before? He would be okay, the pain wasn't anything new to him. He could handle it.

"I'll…I'll do it." He stuttered, the words constricted despite the fact that he had already made up his mind.

"Oh?" Muraki raised an eyebrow, "Good. For a second there I thought you wouldn't."

And without further ado he moved his foot in Saki's chest, moving through the newly healed tissues like they were paper, until he reached the heart. With a smirk and a vicious stomp he crushed Saki's heart to a pulp. Tsuzuki barely had the time to see Saki's surprised expression before he turned to dust. The only thing that stayed were the blood and it mingled with the debris to make a deep red sludge. Tsuzuki choked. He threw himself at Muraki in anger, screaming as he hit the vampire in his chest.

"We made a deal! You weren't supposed to kill him!"

Muraki easily caught Tsuzuki's flailing arms, holding his wrists in a hard grip. He smiled.

"My dear, I think you are mistaken about something." He shifted his grip until he held both of Tsuzuki's wrists in one hand. "I fulfilled my part of the deal." He moved his second hand to stroke Tsuzuki's hair in a calming gesture. "He's not suffering from my torture anymore, now is he?"

Rage flared in Tsuzuki's eyes.

"You bastard!"

With one quick move, Tsuzuki tore himself out of Muraki's grip and took a step back.

"You fucking cheater!" he retreated even more. "You disgust me! I don't even want to get close to you!"

Even though he knew the other man's words were only spoken because of his fury, he felt a slight pain in his chest, even though his heart had long since stopped beating. Unable to comprehend the strange feeling, Muraki responded with anger in turn. He snorted and gave Tsuzuki a superior look.

"After what just happened, do you think I could have just let him go? He would have come back and stabbed me in the back the second he healed."

Tsuzuki glared at him.

"You don't know that."

Loosing his patience, Muraki growled and moved toward Tsuzuki, forcefully grabbing his wrist and throwing him down on the ground not caring when Tsuzuki's head hit the floor with a bang. His pet however winced as the pain made him black out for a second and when he came to the stench of blood filled his nostrils. Suddenly he became extremely aware of the smells that had filled the room for a while now. Tsuzuki felt like puking and all he noticed was the stench. The Muraki straddled him, grabbing his hair he forcefully pressed their lips together, nibbling Tsuzuki's lips to gain entrance for his tongue. Once again, Tsuzuki was lost. Memories mixed with reality and he wasn't sure where he was or what was happening. Was he in a warehouse where an bloodthirsty vampire had just slaughtered random strangers or was he in the hospital again and the blood he smelled was his own? Tsuzuki panicked then, his hands groping on the floor for anything to use against whoever. Muraki's mouth moved from his and began to descend down his neck with soft kisses and hard nibs that almost broke Tsuzuki's skin at times. Tsuzuki closed his purple eyes for a second in relief as his hand had found something hard and cold. He closed his hand around it and brought it down without hesitation on the man above him. As the man slumped, Tsuzuki took the chance to get out and run. He ran as fast as he could, his breath catching in his throat and his legs burned with lactic acid. When Muraki caught up with him, arms coiling around his chest and holding him still, Tsuzuki passed out. The vampire looked down at him sympathetically. His anger had dissipated, Tsuzuki's blow had cleared his mind. His body still desired Tsuzuki, but it could wait. Tsuzuki was his to keep for as long as he pleased. Lifting his pet up into his arms, Muraki started walking.

* * *

_Alright, that's the end. Now be a dear and R&R? Especially if you want a sequel *wink*_

_And as a final thing I want to say that I hope you all enjoyed the trip!_

_ I hope you come back for more once it comes!  
_


End file.
